Can you love yourself?
by RogueWriter14
Summary: For two teens one night of sex leads to consequences they'll both have to face whether they like it or not. Leading to broken hearts, love, and the greatest joy that life could ever bring. Warning: ukesasuke, yaoi , Mpreg, more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual thingys xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst but I can't put all my warnings cause it wouldn't be a surprise in later chapters

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it?? hope so) I decide to put

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

He sat on the bleachers waiting for the stupid game to get over, he never understood why people sat on their asses for hours waiting to see if their team bit the dust or won.

He was only here because of Itachi, Itachi was very popular among the students he got good grades, girlfriends, and wasn't an ass. Him? Well he wasn't popular per say but well known for _other_things, like having sex with whoever asked he'd done it for years so it never really fazed him as much as it did when he was younger. Whore some people would say, slut, harlot with no respect for his body or himself, of course no one said this to him or anywhere near his brother because Itachi would kick their asses silly, he never understood why his brother did what he did but he still loved him and he'd be damned if he let petty high schoolers make his brother cry.

It used to get to Sasuke but over the years he'd gotten used to it and forgot to even care, hell sometimes he found it amusing he'd just found out recently that kids in his school were even making bets as to how long it would take him to get knocked up or catch some venereal disease.

Sasuke was a mystery to many people he never talked much and he had only one real friend partly because the kids parents did not want them hanging around such a bad influence and partly because he just seemed unapproachable and that one friend was Kiba, Kiba was the person he talked to when his father beat him for getting his first B, when he gotten a hard on in class and everyone laughed at him (damn him and his hormones during puberty), and he'd been the person he'd cryed to when the guy he'd lost his virginity to when he was just 12 had left him the day after saying "You didn't really think we'd be together forever did you?" .He was his haven in many ways, the only person who really understood him, who didn't hassle him about his many conquests.

But one thing he never talked to anyone about was why he did what he did, he obviously didn't do it for the money cause if he did he'd be worth a pretty penny. He really wanted to feel loved well not loved cause none of his"clients" ever loved him they just wanted a fuck and fast but to be wanted, needed, to feel like someone actually wanted him for something and obviously they'd wanted him.

It was hard to feel like this in his family, his mother had died in a car accident when he was 8 leaving only him, his brother, and his father. And his father wasn't one to hug and show emotions hell the only emotion he ever showed was anger and that was if their grades were lower than an A apparently when they graduated they'd take over the business, he only ever saw him at dinner because he was always working in his multi million dollar corporation and gave them money as a means of condolences Sasuke didn't like that about his dad part of him wanted to tell him about his activities just to piss him off.

Sasuke sat their bored out of his mind he gets a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see a very agitated Neji looking around to see if anyone he knew was watching.

"Hey your the guy who gives sexual favors right?" he whispered. Sasuke chuckled at this usually the people asking for his services were guys who weren't getting any ass from their girlfriends.

Instead of answering this question he took Neji by the hand and lead him down the bleachers and stopped at where his brother was sitting and turned. "Itachi tell dad im gonna be late, if he gets home."

A few of the guys near Itachi snickered. "Hey shut up." he whispered angrily and faced Sasuke "Yeah I'll tell him".

And with that being said Sasuke left with Neji, heading towards Neji's car. "So what do you want and where do you want it?" he asked in monotone.

"Uh a blowjob in my car." he answered nervously.

"Alright". Neji unlocked his car and they climbed into the backseat, where Sasuke climbed onto Neji and put his mouth to his ear. "You don't need to worry about doing anything, I'll take care of everything" he whispered seductively. He bit and sucked at his earlobe, trailing wet kisses down his neck earning a few soft moans.

He slowly lifted Neji's shirt up over his head and made his way down to his pert nipples, sticking the tip of his nipple between his teeth and rubbing his tongue back and forth on it repeating the same routine with the other one.

"Shit Ah...S-Sasuke!" he bit on his lip to keep from screaming they were on school property after all it would suck if someone found them.

He looked up at Neji and then down at his already erect member and smirked. "Hard already Neji? I can take care of your little problem." he whispered innocently. And with that unzipped his jeans Neji wasn't wearing any underwear so his cock was very visible thank god that would've been an annoying inconvenience.

He blew on the tip of his hard cock teasing him earning an irritated moan.

"Please just do it already" he said nearly begging.

With that being said Sasuke took the entire cock in his mouth making Neji gasp.

"Ahh ...Sas- Sasuke."

"Sh-Shit." his mouth tasted like metal because he was bleeding from biting on his lip so hard, he felt himself tremble from all the pleasure he was recieving he looked at Sasuke head bobbing up and down licking the sides his cock he looked so innocent not like the kind of guy that would be doing stuff like this but the noises he was making while getting rid of Neji's _'problem' _said otherwise, he was obviously very experienced Neji was getting really hot he felt something building up inside him, he was trying really hard not to cum.

To make it a little more fun he let a large amount of saliva slide down his cock and started jerking him off while giving him head, pump after pump ater a while he started pumping rather harshly. He knew that Neji was about to cum and cum hard.

Seconds later he came with a silent scream into his mouth, Sasuke eagerly swallowed it up. And then licked his lips.

"So did you like it?" he asked smirking.

"It was ... awesome" said Neji slightly surprised he'd even done this he was slightly guilty but boy did Sasuke give the best head.

* * *

_'Shit it's 12 already' _thought Sasuke looking at his watch. He made his way through the door of his mansion as quietly as possible and closed the door

He thought he'd made it safely until he bumped into his father Fugaku Uchiha.

"Where have you been today?" he asked gruffly. Sasuke had reason to be scared seeing as his dad was more than a head taller than him and would beat him to a bloody pulp if he didn't give him the right answer.

_'Dammit Itachi you were supposed to tell him' _he thought. "Uh didn't Itachi tell you I was gonna be late?" he asked nervously.

"As a matter of fact yes but I didn't think that meant till midnight, but that's not the point im asking where you were" he said starting to get irritated. He was tired of his son coming home at impossible hours of the night.

"I was at the library studying sorry" he said. But mentally swore at himself for being so stupid the library closed at 10 hopefully his dad didn't know about any librarys or he'd be screwed, but he just looked at him they stood in silence till he finally sighed.

"Alright get upstairs, take a shower, and get to bed." he simply stated.

Sasuke headed up the spiral stairs but stopped when his father grabbed him by the arm. "Ive been hearing things from my co-workers about you and there not good I can't just deny them if their true, do I have any reason too doubt you?"

_'Shit they've been saying things?' _"Of course not dad you know me" he said.

"I really hope I do Sasuke." and left towards his office.

* * *

"So Naruto have you gotten rid of your problem yet?" asked Shikamaru. Everyone at the table chuckled.

Naruto was the only one in his group of friends that was still a virgin, they liked making fun of him about it. Although he felt accomplished he'd stayed a virgin that long (temptations in high school are hard to overcome) he felt embarrassed at the same time because he felt like a child compared to his friends who'd had experience. But at the same time he never understood how they could just have sex like it was nothing he believed that someones first time should be shared with someone special, some they love, not from some drunken rampage at a keg party.

"Just because I don't hand sex around like it's french fries doesn't mean it's a problem" retaliated naruto. His friends ignored the stupidity of the comment and Sakura got to the point.

"Look Naruto your 15 and your still a virgin probably one of the very few in this school, you need to do something about it we feel bad that your not able to feel the rush and excitement of having sex, it's actually fun you know, besides it's not like you gonna end up like Sasuke or anything."

Everyone laughed at this and an TenTen started saying something but Naruto turned and looked back at Sasuke he was sitting with Kiba eating an apple in a far corner the boy had always intrigued him he wondered what life was like for Sasuke with having sex all the time he wondered if his parents knew, what his home life was like, how he managed to maintain a straight A average even with taking high honors classes he snapped out of his trance when a carrot was thrown at his head.

"OI Naruto are you listening?" asked Choji.

"Yeah yeah keep going sorry." he replied.

Ten-Ten looked at him with suspicion and went back to what she was saying. "Anyway as I was saying there's a party tonight and we kind of got someone to relieve you of your how you say ... virtue." she said smiling.

But Naruto didn't find this amusing he glared appalled that they'd go to such lengths to get him to give up his virginity."Are you kidding me you guys hired a prostitute?? That's illegal for one and two just immoral!"

They all looked at him as if he were stupid and Ino cut in."We didn't hire you a _prostitute _we got Sasuke."

"H-Huh??" he asked dumbfounded. _'I can't believe their doing this to me I mean Sasuke's had everything in him.'_

"Relax Naruto you have hours to think about this plus it's said that no one is able to resist his charm." "Did you guys hear about Neji?" everyone nodded their heads in agreement as if they were at a funeral paying their respects.

"Whatever ... you guys better be right about this" he said pouting.

* * *

Woot!! Well I decided to upload this since I haven't gotten the chapter of to love the unloved yet I was gonna do this later though ye SASUKE'S A WHORE IN THIS ONE bwuahahahahhahaa ... kidding?? Anyway yea so review!! I'll upload second chapter as soon as possible ... p.s. ... never mind


	2. I love you

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual thingys xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst but I can't put all my warnings cause it wouldn't be a surprise in later chapters

P.S. some character's will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me thats just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it?? hope so) I decide to put

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke stood on the balcony of his room, looking at the nights sky he liked looking up at it it was beautiful, calm, and serene. It always helped him stress a little less, there was just something about dark Sky's that put some sort of relief on him. He heard a door creak and looked behind him to see what it was, it was Itachi. He looked at him and then went back looking at the sky.

Itachi walked up next to him. "Hey whats up?" he said with a strain in his voice.

Sasuke looked at him and raised his eyebrows, where was this conversation going? "Nothing really why?"

"Im just curious is all ... listen could you stop what your doing?" Itachi said. It sounded almost as if he were pleading.

Sasuke just looked at the ground and held on to the balcony's ledges so tightly his knuckles looked like they'd pop any second, he didn't want to start this conversation now or ever. Although he'd knew it would come up sooner or later he wasn't about to talk about his personal life it would lead to getting emotional and he didn't like getting emotional in front of people. "No I don't think that in any near part of the future I will plan on redeeming myself trying to lead the most virginal christian life I possibly can," he said in a mocking tone. He hated how people who lost their virginity go to church and suddenly deem themselves virgins again (but spiritually) honestly it was a load of crap most of those people weren't didn't even believe in god and ended up doing it again.

Itachi looked at Sasuke angrily and shook his head. "Sasuke you can't keep doing what your doing, what are you gonna do if dad finds out hmm? What are you gonna do if you get a disease or pregnant? Are you still gonna keep whoring yourself?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke replied.

"No you have to listen to me here , I only care about your better well being I don't like seeing you like this. The things people say their horrible and I don't like to hear that about you, I know it sounds corny but lets just talk about this please? I'm tired of wondering it's killing me, I'll listen I won't judge just please stop what your doing."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "I think you need to leave," he said simply.

Itachi stood his ground. "No im tired of this Sasuke, if I leave im telling father."

_'Like hell your telling father.' _"Leave now please," he said calling his bluff.

Itachi sighed. "You know what Sasuke fine." He turned to leave but stopped at the door. "But just know I won't be there for you this time."

Sasuke heard his door slam. '_Whiney bastard.' _He walked to his bed then sat down. He felt like he couldn't rest much these days what with school, parents, and his social life it didn't seem like there was time to rest.

Some kids came up to him at school earlier and had asked him to de-virginize one of there friends at at Hyuugas party. He didn't usually have sex with virgins because he wanted there first time (unlike his) to be special and meaningful that was just something he couldn't ruin for them, it was sort of like his duty but this particular one caught his eye he was blond, almost an inch taller than him, and looked like he was constantly filled with happy rainbows and sunshine, he didn't want to date him he cringed at the thought but he at least wanted to meet the kid.

Dating was the least of his worries at the moment he never much liked dating anyway, come to think of it he hadn't had an actual boyfriend since he was twelve. He hated thinking about that year he couldn't believe the things he'd done and every time he looked back on them they just looked even stupider, adolescent years their a bitch.

He closed his eyes and collapsed on the pillow and groaned. He needed some sleep he'd worry about a shower in the morning.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at one of the couches in Neji Hyuuga's house he was nervous, granted he could get drunk and let himself go but he didn't feel lke having a massive hangover the next day he didn't take pain well. He was still sort of pissed off that his friends would go to such lengths to lose his virginity by getting Sasuke to agree to remove it for him. Why wouldn't they just leave it alone? He hated how they made him feel bad for being himself, but sometimes they didn't know any better. They were his friends after all through thick and thin but somehow being in high school clouded their better judgement somehow.

He watched for what seemed like hours people dancing, making out, and getting drunk. Sometimes he wished he were like those people being able to not care what people think, just letting go and having fun. He didn't have that luxury though unfortunately he had a conscience and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Naruto groaned. 'This is _stupid I'm not going to let myself rot in this couch I need to have some fun! No stress! ... It's not like Sasuke's coming anytime soon.' _He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen where all the liquor was. _'A few drinks wouldn't hurt,' _he thought.

With that he took a swig of Smirnoff wincing slightly he didn't exactly like the taste of alcohol but it was better than the first time he drank, that was a gag fest. One drink turned into two, two turned into three, and three turned into five. Soon Naruto was doing jelly shots off of some random persons stomach and ate the concoction. "I AM MAN!!" he yelled, holding the plastic cup in his hands which were held up in triumph. Everyone around him was whooping.

"Naruto!" yelled a familiar voice.

Naruto turned to see who it was and smiled. "Shikamaru," he said opening his arms for a hug. "My man show me some love!" He walked over to Shikamru to give him a hug but instead tripped on his own feet landing on the cold wooden floor. "Hmmm nice and shoft," he slurred in content.

Shikamaru knelt down next to him. "Naruto just how many drinks have you had?"

His friend looked at his fingers making random number. "Fiiiiive ... or maybe sheven I don't know," he said smiling at himself.

"So your drunk," he stated.

Naruto frowned. "I'm am not drunk I'm just ...happy."

Shikamaru pulled his friend up so he could face him. "Naruto you idiot! Why the hell would you get drunk before your supposed to ... you know what never mind I have someone special for you to meet," he said grinning. Hell Naruto being drunk would probably make the situation less difficult. He pushed Naruto through the crowd till he saw the person he was looking for in the game room.

There he was Uchiha Sasuke sitting on the couch looking bored out of his mind, like he could've done something more interesting with his weekend if he had the chance.

"OI Sasuke here's your virgin have fun with him," Shikamaru said plopping Naruto and the couch next to him.

Sasuke watched the blond making animal noises at his fingers. 'Wow this _kid is wasted' _"And what am I supposed to do with him? He probably can't even think straight let alone fuck someone," he said in monotone.

Shikamaru shrugged and left.

"Noooo Shikamaru don't leave me! I love you!" He looked up at the ceiling and whistled. "The sky is blue and the birds are one and were having fun ..."

Sasuke listened as Naruto kept singing his song, his face scrunched up in disbelief. _'Nice leave me to babysit the idiot.' _"Listen your wasted and I'm not sleeping with you since it's immoral or however you say it.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke narrowing his eyes. "Sasuke I needs your professional opinion ... is my fash melting off because I feels really liquidey ... and stuffs," he slurred and proceeded to laugh like a hyena.

Sasuke's jaw dropped he had to get the kid out of here he was embarrassing himself .. and him. "Naruto were leavin -"

He was cut off by Naruto pulling him close to him a little to close. "I think your one of the sexiest people Ive ever met I'd love it if you were my first fuck," he whispered huskily.

Sasuke felt himself blushing he'd heard those words many times before but there was something about the way Naruto said it that was different. Cause he's drunk maybe? "I'm getting out of he- What are you-" He couldn't finish what he was saying when Naruto suddenly got on top of him and started rubbing his crotch. He bit on his lip to try and suppress them moans he knew were coming, but he couldn't do that not now, not when there were people around him starting to stare.

"Does that feel good Sasu-chan?," he asked and proceeded to nip at his ears while fondling him.

"Naruto I- sto- stop we shouldn't be ... doing this," he gasped, he felt himself getting hard he had to go somewhere and do damage control.

Naruto started to lick his neck making his way down to his chest. "Sasu-chan we really need to get rid of these clothes," he said seductively.

_'Were in public we shouldn't be doing this ...'_Sasuke removed Naruto's hand from his crotch and cupped his face between his hands so he could face him. "Naruto stop this right now we can't do this," he said scolding.

Naruto frowned.

"We need to find a room first."

With that being said Naruto's face lit up, he grabbed Sasuke and led him into one of the halls. He needed to find a room and fast, seconds later he found one and opened it letting Sasuke go in first. He slammed the door shut and locked it once he got in.

He turned around to see Sasuke who was already hard unbuttoning his shirt and smirked, and took off his shirt and got on the bed crawling on top of Sasuke. "Someones a little eager," he whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear.

He looked in to his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, slowly slipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth their tongues battling for dominance. Many times when guys kissed Sasuke they'd be hard kisses and very demanding, but this kiss was soft and gentle.

After a few minutes the boys broke the kiss, saliva being the only thing connecting them, Naruto smirked and made his way down to his ravens pert nipples, sucking and licking on it while rubbing the other one this was driving Sasuke insane he was ready for the real thing and he was tired of waiting.

"N-Naruto ... p-please hurry," he whined.

Naruto obliged and unbuttoned his jeans taking them off and throwing them on the floor, doing the same with his boxers. He fumbled with his own pants and took them off along with his boxers, he was nervous after all it was his first time and he didn't want to disappoint Sasuke who was obviously _very_ experienced.

Naruto spread Sasuke's legs and positioned himself at his entrance looking nervously at Sasuke. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

The only thing Sasuke was worried about was how Naruto would react in the morning, he could be a good person and say no so Naruto wouldn't regrett it in the morning or he could keep it going and have him lose all respect for him when he woke up. '_Maybe if I have him inside me just this once I won't want him anymore.' _He looked up at Naruto and nodded. "I'm sure"

Naruto slowly made his way inside Sasuke's tight entrance, gasping in pleasure at the of the way Sasuke around him.He heard Sasuke moan as he put his entire length inside him. "Sh-Shit," he moaned. He repeated the same motion slowly rocking back and forth trying to get used to the feeling.

Sasuke looked up at him he loved the way Naruto felt inside him but he wanted more or he was going to lose his mind he let out a sigh. "You can go as fast as you like I've done this before," he whispered.

Naruto smiled and withdrew, but swiftly plunged deep inside inside him earning a gasp from the raven writhing underneath him. Naruto kissed him as he thrusted repeatedly he pushed the boys legs farther apart with every movement .

With every thrust the raven felt like he would explode the pleasure beyond any he had experienced, and felt the tenderness of Naruto's lips against his every once in a while. "N-Naruto ... g-go in deeper!," he nearly screamed.

The blonde pounded deeper and harder inside him getting gasps and moans from a shivering Sasuke who wrapped his legs around his waist. He writhed beneath him, feeling his cock sliding in and out of him, taking deep breaths.

With every movement it became rougher with Naruto plunging in and out of Sasuke, they were in pure Ecstasy the room was filled with throaty moans and loud pants. If it weren't for the party that were going on the entire house would've heard them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly screamed.

'_Found it' _thought Naruto and hit that same spot over and over earning screams of pleasure from the raven.

"D-Do you .. like how I feel inside you ?," Naruto moaned with every thrust.

"Y-Yes I love it ... I love you," he moaned in reply he felt his eyes tear up this feeling he had was beyond pleasure Naruto had made him feel better than anyone ever had, he made him feel loved(even when he was drunk).He smiled as the tears of joy began began to leak down his face.

Naruto felt so warm like he never had before, he was in immense pleasure his chest welling with something that felt so unfamiliar. "I love you too," he whispered in his ear.

Seconds later they both came with loud gasps. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed on top of him breathing heavily and kissed him on the head, then his lips. Soon they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke with the sun gleaming on his face he looked at the clock at the desk near them it was 7:00 in the morning, suddenly he felt his head throbbing. "Shit!," Naruto gasped in pain and instinctively rubbed his head he had a pounding headache. '_Fuck how much did I have to drink last night,'_ he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was naked, he touched his stomach and felt a sticky substance. "Dammit," he sighed putting his head in hands. He couldn't believe it, it was blatantly obvious that he had sex.

He looked at the sleeping figure next to him who was breathing heavily he looked at the persons face slowly to see who it was, it was Sasuke. He clenched his teeth in anger he hated this he lost his virginity in the most meaningless way possible, when he was drunk, he didn't even hardly remember it, his friends were the one who'd arranged it they were going to hear it when he got to school tomorrow.

"OI Sasuke wake up!" he hissed shaking the raven out of his sleep. He looked at him sleepily and Naruto's heart instantly melted. '_He's adorable! ... No stop it your angry!'_ "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at him guiltily and sat up. "Uh ... yea," he said quietly.

"Why'd you do it! You knew I was drunk!" he whispered angrily.

"I uh I ju-"

"You know what never mind I'm out of here," he said irritated grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. When he was done he walked towards the door and opened it.

"You told me you loved me," Sasuke said desperately.

"Sasuke I hardly even know you and I was drunk how am I supposed to love you," he said bitterly slamming the door behind him leaving a broken Sasuke.

As he walked down the hall filled with knocked out teens and beer bottles something tore at his heart. _'Why do I regret saying that?'_

* * *

Sasuke quietly closed the door to his mansion and headed toward the kitchen. After what happened that morning he wanted to crawl under a hole and die he knew most likely that Naruto would fucking pissed at him, but he didn't expect to hurt this much. Hopefully his dad didn't check his room cause if he did he was so screwed he didn't want to deal with all the yelling not now. As he got to the kitchen he saw Itachi and his father looking more pissed that he ever had in his life.

Fugaku Uchiha stalked towards Sasuke and smacked him in the face with all the force he had getting a gasp of pain and surprise from his son. "Where the hell have you been! And don't you fucking tell me the god damned library!"

Sasuke touched his stinging cheek and sighed.

"Fucking answer me now!" yelled Fugaku making Sasuke jump.

He looked up at him fearfully if he told him the truth it'd be better than lying and getting beaten."I was at a party ... it got out of hand I fell a sleep there," he said calmly leaving out the fact he had sex.

"And who did you fuck this time!" he roared murderously looking at Sasuke who's eyes now widened.

"H-How do you-" he cut himself off and glared at Itachi who looked at the ground hoping to avoid his brothers eyes. "You fucking bastard how dare you!"

"Don't you dare talk to your brother like that! How dare you embarrass this family like that! Whoring yourself like a little prostitute!"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Sasuke who's eyes were full of tears he started to sob.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want you little cunt, you're grounded for a month get to your room now!" he yelled.

Sasuke ran up the staircase to his room and slammed the door and fell onto his bed bawling this was probably one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

Weeeee finally done with this chappy I had major writers block _sigh_well as time went by with my writers block I decided to put this story in a different path I didn't like the other one it was going down. So the story's going to be more different than how I originally started Woot!! So review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!! It's my drug!! p.s. sorry if my lemon sucked ass it was my first one! Well the first intercourse one! it was really hard! ... and if you haven't already checked it out check out my story: "To love the unloved" it on my fan fiction profile too well .. bye ... REVIEW! .. and sorry if it was short


	3. Bad news bears!

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual thingys xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst and Humour I guess I usually make things humorous without knowing and DUN DUN DUN ... MPreg WooT!

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it?? hope so) I decide to put

Chap summary: Someone gets a nasty surprise ..

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke sat in his bed looking at the flat screen TV, nothing in particular was on so he was just casually flipping through the channels.

He started to think about Naruto and sighed, it had been two months since their little encounter and it was still affecting him. He despised it many of his conquests had said spiteful for words to him but none affected him like Naruto's it was probably cause he was the only he wanted and yet it'd be impossible for him to have him. He had avoided him ever since that day .

It pissed him off, why? Out of all the people he could've fallen for did it have to be Naruto?! The only person who didn't return those feelings.

It had relatively sucked being grounded for two months he couldn't go anywhere, and constantly had to be under the supervision of his brother and his maids. Part of him knew it was so he could Sasuke from doing what he does best (A.N. You know sex ... in case your stupid). He was surprised he hadn't lost his mind, it was like being in a white room with no one there after a while you just began to lose your mind.

A knock on the door interuppted him from his thoughts. "Come in!"

Itachi stepped through the door looking slightly nervous. "Hey ... Sasuke uh how are you?"

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Itachi walked to the edge of his brothers bed slowly. "Are you done being mad at me?" His brother hadn't talked to him once since he had ratted him out to his father, they'd had a good relationship with each other. He wasn't even planning on telling Fugaku Uchiha before that, but when Sasuke told him to leave it made him so mad he just had to do something to get him back. It was just one of those feelings that make people act on impulse.

Sasuke crossed him arms."No," he said almost like a 3 year old with a temper tantrum.

"I didn't mean to tell him I swear! ... It was an accide-"

"You don't just tell your father that his youngest son has been getting fucked by boys ever since he was twelve by accident! That's never an accident!," he snapped.

"I know that okay ... but I really am sorry," he said sitting on the bed next to Sasuke. "It just scares me sometimes when you do things like that, besides im your older brother im legally inclined to be over protective," he said a matter of factly.

Sasuke chuckled."God Itachi stop being so nice to me," he said shaking his head. "If anyone should be pissed off it should be you, im a fucking asshole."

Itachi smiled. "Truce?" he said holding up his pinky.

Sasuke looked at him warily. "Truce." He chose to ignore the fact that hold his pinky up to.

"Soooo who's the guy you did the naughty with anyway?" Itachi teased making Sasuke blush.

"Naruto," he replied lightly. "What's it to you anyway?"

Itachi looked at him for a good full minute till a tiny ping went into his head. "Oh my God! You like him don't you?!Jeez I don't think you've ever liked anyone and now this?Wow!"

Sasuke was about to say something when he felt something lurch in his stomach and winced.

His brother saw this and frowned. "Hey you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah im okay I ..." he put his hand on his head suddenly feeling lightheaded. "I uh ..." he suddenly put his hand on his stomach when he felt slightly queasy. His vision began to get blurry as the nausea worsened. He gripped his stomach harder. "I think I need to go to the bathroom," he mumbled and staggered into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. He gasped in pain as he bent over and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he gripped the sides of it so hard his knuckles were white.

He heard Itachi walk into the bathroom a kneel by his side, rubbing his back. "Sasuke are yo-

He suddenly got cut of by the sounds of his younger brother gagging and retching once again. Once his outoto lifted his head, he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped the sides of Sasuke's mouth. "Wow you must've had something really bad to eat today," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah I guess so, " he lied. Truth was he hardly had anything to eat that day.

* * *

_Riiiiiing!_

Sasuke hurried down the halls as he headed to his first period class. The events of last night were still getting to him one minute he'd been throwing up looking as pale as fuck and the next he's completely fine! Hell he hadn't thrown up since he was seven! It didn't make sense to him at all , he just tryed to chalk it up as something bad he'd eaten like Itachi had said.

He wasn't pregnant was he? He knocked that idea out his head the minute it entered, if he even was pregnant how was he supposed to tell Naruto? The guy hated him he'd probably refer to the fetus as some demon spawn and he wouldn't have that. _'Oh please I am not pregnant,'_thought a smitten Sasuke.

_Riiiing!_

_'Shit'_He hurried and ran down the halls unbeknown to the fact that someone was running the exact direction. Suddenly he collided with said person and books went flying everywhere, Sasuke grunted as he fell flat on his ass. He looked up to see Naruto grabbing his books and rubbing his shoulder mumbling incoherent words like "ow" and "dammit". This was the person who told him he couldn't love him, the person who had lost his virginity to him. "Uh im sorry I'll just ... I'll just leave now," he said picking himself and his chemistry book up. He headed to leave when suddenly Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Wait ... Sasuke," he said turning the raven around. "Look im sorry about the way things went down that day ... it was really rude of me to say the things I did." He paused for a moment and continued. "I was just really surprised and overwhelmed at the things that just happened, I didn't know what to think."

Sasuke just stared at him. How could the person he de-virginized just apologize like that? Especially after he knew he was drunk. If anyone should apologize it should be him right? That blond confused him. He sighed. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

The blonde gave him a weird look, why couldn't he just accept his apology?"Well I mean I felt bad, I mean for saying that to you. I mean we were both at the wrong yea? Besides ... it's not like I can blame you I am pretty good looking," he said smirking and leaning against the lockers by them.

Sasuke scoffed. "Please ... you have no effect over me baka ... get over yourself," he said trying not to blush.

"Oh really then why are you blushing?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke smacked his cheek. '_Dammit I wasn't supposed to do that,'_he thought. "Because ... I felt like it stupid," he retorted idiotically getting a grin from his fellow blonde. He looked away for a few seconds and gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry for ... having sex with you when you were drunk, It was pretty low of me," he said.

Naruto smiled. "It's all cool ive gotten over it I mean everyone's entitled to a mistake and I just needed to realize that." He looked around a bit. "So are we cool ... or friends or whatever?" he asked trying to sound casual. The past to months had been agonizing and he had realized why, because he hadn't been with Sasuke. The raven was just confusing him he wanted to say he was in love but after one night of drunken sex? Could people his age even be in love anyway? He just wanted to figure it out, hence forth hanging out with Sasuke. "Well I better go so-

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. "Listen uh I was just wondering you know when we had sex?"

Naruto eyebrows crinkled. "Yeah"

Sasuke looked at the floor and back at Naruto. "Did you use a condom?" he asked quietly.

Naruto flinched wasn't he supposed to know that? He hadn't remembered wearing a condom when he woke up. "Huh? How am I supposed to remember that? I was wasted"

Suddenly a wave of panic hit Sasuke he tried to remain calm."Well I can't exactly remember if we did or not an-"

"W-Wait a minute Sasuke is something wrong? Do have some sort of disease or something what's wrong, your freaking me out!" Naruto said almost yelling.

"No nothings wrong Im just overreacting that's all."

Naruto nodded his head."Yeah just overreacting, ok."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied smiling uneasily. He looked at the clock in the hallway he was three minutes late. "Fuck! ... Well I have to go now so see you later," he said smiling. He turned around and ran to his class.

"Bye!" Naruto sighed then looked at the clock and realized why his new found friend had to leave. "Fuck!"

Sasuke sighed as as he finished his chemistry test, none of his classes were actually hard it was just stupid to have to do all the work when his teachers knew very good and well that he knew all the material already. After having all honors and passing with straight A's you'd think they'd let him skip a grade, but no he had to be stuck here reading material he already knew. Not that it was awful he just would've like to graduate already.

He slumped in his seat trying to clear his mind of all thoughts when he suddenly felt the familiar feeling queasiness again. He shut his eyes and moaned in discomfort. Kiba who was sitting next to him saw this and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you okay man?" he asked genuinely worried.

Sasuke shook his violently and raised his hand to catch his teachers attention. "Sensei!"

The teacher Umino Iruka looked up from his desk. "Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke put his hand down. "May I go to the bathroom?"

Iruka looked up at the clock in the classroom then back at Sasuke. "There's only a few minutes of class left you can wait can't you?"

Sasuke put his hand over his mouth as he felt the stomach acid rising. "Please!!"

"Okay but bring your stuff with yo-

Teacher was cut off as Sasuke darted out of the classroom with his book bag slamming the door shut, receiving stares and whispers from fellow classmates.

Sasuke ran into the schools nearest bathroom and dropped his bag on the floor picking the nearest stall and retched into the toilet, the entire bathroom being filled with the sounds of groans and contents hitting the toilets water. Luckily for him he was the only student in the classroom so he didn't have to worry about trying to be less loud.

Once finished he flushed the toilet and grabbed toilet paper to wipe his mouth. He felt hot tears streaming down his face as reality hit him hard in the face, there was no possible way that he'd eaten something bad twice something was wrong him for sure. He started to sob hearing the distant noise of the bell ringing in his ears.

He stopped crying when he heard the bathroom door shut and someone knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he said his voice cracking slightly from all the crying.

"It's Kiba open up."

He lifted himself off the floor and opened the bathroom stall looking down to the floor.

Kiba lifted his chin. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I can't tell you," he said walking towards the bathroom sink, he contemplated whether or not he should tell him, he was his friend after all but then again alot of people freak after finding out someone who's fifteen is pregnant and who knew if he'd be one of those people.

"Bullshit Sasuke you know you can tell me anything," said Kiba turning his friend so he could face him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke sighed and looked up at his friend. "I- I think I might be ... pregnant," he said his eyes filling with tears once again when his comrades eyes went wide he knew he would freak, out who knew what was going through his head.

Kiba just stood there appalled. He knew Sasuke was known for his after school activities, but his friend wasn't stupid, he'd always expressed his feelings about having kids. And that was a big no no, so he'd always used protection. Wow how did he end up in this situation."Oh ... oh my God! Who's the father?"

"If I am pregnant then it's Naruto's."

Kiba laughed. "You serious? Wow Naruto? The holier than thou virgin?" How had Sasuke managed to get Naruto to do it with him? He truly was a pro. He laughed once more making Sasuke frown.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah! Right sorry got a little carried away there for a second ... but uh Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Your gonna make me the godfather right? Because you know it's only fitting th-"

"Kiba!"

"Right! Sorry, again got carried away," he said and then his face got serious. "You know we need to find out for sure so lets skip school and go to the pharmacy store, there's no point in making you feel like your going to explode the entire day for results that may or may not be true."

"But I can't skip school I-"

"Do you want to know if your pregnant or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't have a choice cmon!"

Sasuke and Kiba successfully snuck out of the school uncaught by any monitors or teachers. The walk to the pharmacy was brutal at about ninety degrees the two felt like they were in the Sahara desert and about to melt at any second, and it didn't help that they had to walk up hill they counted down the minutes it would take them pathetically. It took them about an hour to walk to the pharmacy store and Kiba opened the door but Sasuke wouldn't budge from his spot outside the store.

Kiba groaned."Sasuke get in the store," he said slightly irritated. After going through this hell to get his friend a damn pregnancy test he wasn't about to let him chicken out, not only that but this was the only source of air conditioning they had for miles.

"No I can't what if someone sees me and it gets around school?" He didn't like the idea of his little secret coming out then everyone would make fun him, and it would get to his dad. He couldn't even imagine if he actually was pregnant, the idea of getting fat in school didn't please him at all.

Kiba yanked him by the hand into the store. "Don't worry about it no ones gonna be here," he said leading him to the maternity section slightly snickering at Sasuke who kept looking around to see if anyone in school was there.

They stopped in front of the pregnancy tests and sighed. "Okay Sasuke ... should we get more than one?" he said looking at the instructions of random tests and pointed to to one. "This says results in ten minutes." Then pointed to another one. "But this says results in twenty ... which means it should work better right?," he asked a his friend who was currently in his own planet. He waved his hand in front of his face. "OI Sasuke ... this is you were talking about here cmon help me it's your damn test."

Sasuke sighed. "Just pick one I don't care."

Kiba looked at him and smiled with sympathy. "Look I know this is scary but just know that I'll be there for you okay?"

Sasuke faked a smile. "Okay."

Kiba smiled. "You know I wouldn't mind having a kid, someone to love, and take care of." He bit his lip. "Of course child birth, changing diapers, and the constant nagging and screaming would really suck ass, I couldn't handle that."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "Thanks, thanks for making this so much easier for me!" he spat sarcastically. "If you want a fucking baby so much get Hinata knocked up, it's not that hard," he snapped angrily."

Kiba laughed. "Dude she'd totally kill me."

They decided to pick the one with results in ten minutes, they walked to the cash register where an old grumpy looking man rang out peoples items. They gave him the test hesitantly receiving a look of disrespect from him. "Damn kids have no morals these days," he grumbled ringing up the item.

They grabbed the test and headed out the door. "So where to?" asked Kiba.

"Your house, I have maids who tell my dad everything he'd kill me." Because of what happened in the previous months Sasuke's father told the maids to report anything he does that might look suspicious, offering a raise to whoever gave him useful information, they all watched him like a hawk. He wasn't about to risk that, not in the state that he was in.

Kiba looked at him disapprovingly. "You know your gonna have to tell him if you are pregnant right?"

"Yeah ... but not now please Kiba?"

"Okay okay, to my house we go." And with that being said they headed to Kiba's house.

Sasuke sat on the couch of Kiba's living room it was a a plain jane home yet sleek. With wooden oak floors, classic antiques, and old family heirlooms filled in the house you wouldn't have guessed them for middle class. Kiba looked at the timer they had set after Sasuke had taken the test. "Ok so we have a few more minutes to go."

Sasuke sat there playing with the fabric of the couch. "Yeah yeah okay," he said. He was trying to find anything to make him sidetracked he was tired of thinking about it, the idea of being someones parent, taking care of someone, and especially giving birth freaked him the hell out.

Kiba walked over to him and slumped in the chair next to him. "So do you know what your gonna do if you are pregnant?"

Sasuke started to play with the buttons on his shirt."I don't know, probably get an abortion," he said turning his head so he didn't have to see the expression of hurt on Kiba's face he knew how he felt about abortion.

Abortion was a sensitive subject for Kiba, his mom had originally planned on getting an abortion. She was young at the time and her family considered the baby an abomination , a pathetic excuse for an offspring, so they ordered her to get an abortion. If it had not been for his fathers begging, telling her he would get a job and get enough money to support her and the baby, he wouldn't have been born. Of course he resented his parents after having them tell him that, but if he were her he probably would've felt the same way. So he got over it and just tried to convince anyone who wanted an abortion to take the adoption route, he thought it sounded corny but he felt like it was his civic duty.

Kiba took a deep breath and exhaled, turning his head slowly to face Sasuke. "You could always give up the baby for adoption you know."

His raven haired friend pulled at the strands of his hair and sighed. "Well I don't exactly feel like getting fat, and I doubt Naruto would even want anything to do with me or the baby anyway," he said feeling a lump in his throat. He found himself biting on his lip to keep his composure.

Kiba snorted. "Oh please Sasuke the guy is like a saint, I doubt he would ever say he didn't want anything to do with you or the baby. In fact he'd probably even insist on you not giving it up for adoption so it could be properly raised."

"You talk as if you already know im pregnant," he said. "Which one means positive again?"

"The plus sign," Kiba said shortly.

_'Diiiiinng.'_

Sasuke felt his heart stop and suddenly start beating rapidly, it was time to find out. He didn't want to know anymore even if it was killing him. He looked at Kiba anxiously. "I can't do it, Im sorry for making you pay money for nothing but I can't," he said quickly shaking his head.

"You want me to do it for you?"

"Yes, please."

Sasuke couldn't be pregnant he just couldn't be, of course he wouldn't be the only pregnant guy in his school. Male pregnancy was very common these days but everyone would think of it different with Sasuke because he had a reputation.

He saw Kiba sit up and walk to the counter, where the pregnancy test lay picking it up to read the results. Sasuke couldn't tell what he was thinking, his facial expression was completely unreadable. He gulped as Kiba walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Okay so good news and bad news, which do you want first?" he asked his expression still unreadable.

Sasuke looked at him questionably. "Bad news."

"Okay well, it's not really bad news but I guess it is in your part ... your pregnant," he said a matter of factly.

Sasuke felt himself hyperventilating and took a deep calm breath. "Well I guess ... I'm thoroughly fucked!" he said yelling and slamming his hands onto the arms of the chair. "How can there fucking any good news are smoking something?" He let out a frustrated groan and covered his face with his hands. "Whats the good news?"

Kiba stood up. "Well the good news is ... Im gonna be an uncle!" he yelled jumping up and down in excitement pulling Sasuke up so he could jump with him. But stopped when he wouldn't oblige. "Jeez Sasuke you don't need to be such a party pooper," he said pouting.

Sasuke felt himself tearing up and started to sob. "H-How can you b-be so ... calm about this," he breathed. He put his head on Kiba's shoulder and suddenly realized the ineluctable. "Oh g-god im gonna get fat! I'm gonna get so fucking fat!"

Kiba suddenly felt remorse for his young friend, he lifted Sasuke's face so he could face him. "Listen Sasuke I promise you, your not gonna be alone in this. I'll make sure of it."

The raven smiled. "Thanks Kiba," he said feeling a bit reassured. But he couldn't shake the feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach, he'd have to tell Naruto, hi father, and Itachi. Lord only knew what their reactions would be, he could even get kicked out of his own house. At least he knew though, that he would still have one friend that would be there for him.

* * *

WooT! Chap is done!! Sorry if you think it took a while im juggling two story's at once and posting the chapters up equally so people won't have to wait like a month for one chapter. Ive edited some stuff added words to help explain things more, and added to some of the conversations.

So yes thanks to the people who reviewed it makes my day seriously! I love hearing about how people love my chapters and what not. Thanks to the people who put me on alerts and favourite also. But seriously please review it doesn't take much time it takes less than reading the chapter! So if you would please I would sincerely appreciate it.

Also check my other story: "To love the unloved" It's on my fanfic profile. Well thanks for reading and remember ... REVIEW!! I'd really love to hear your comments on this chapter/story/etc. please and thank you.


	4. Secrets, disclosure

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual thingys xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst and Humour I guess I usually make things humurous without knowing and DUN DUN DUN ... MPreg WooT!

P.S. some chararcters will be OOC youWILL notice which ones don't kill me thats just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a timeline. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasukes dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it?? hope so) I decide to put

* * *

**Chapter 4**

English class, that was the class that Sasuke dreaded the most. Naruto or shall we say his "baby daddy" sat right next to him, talk about awkward. What was he supposed to say when he aske him for a pencil? An eraser? To copy off his test? Damn him for transfering from his other class! Why did the principal allow him to do so? It was weeks after the time limit allowed to switch classes. How dare he make an exception for Naruto! He had no idea what he was doing to Sasuke's stress level.

These were the thoughts that cursed him as rummaged through his locker, searching for his English two textbook. It had been two weeks since Sasuke and his damn stupidity took the pregnancy test, it was almost blatantly obvious that he was with all retching and what not. But he wouldv'e liked it so much better if he kept himself in denial, but now the damn cursed fetus haunted his thoughts every damn minute of the day!

He looked to the side and jumped, there Kiba was smirking with all his ego intact. "What do you want Kiba?" He asked still searching for his textbook. How many minutes did have until the bell rang again? He'd been late to his classes alot lately and the school executive said she wasn't going to have it anymore.

Kiba sighed contently. "Oh nothing I just wanted to know how my little nephew was doing," he said cooing at Sasuke stomach. He appreciated the fact that his friend was pregnant it'd practically be like having his own baby without all the pain. It was a good deal one might say.

Sasuke glared at his friend. "_My fetus _is doing just fine thanks, not that'll be here much longer anyway," he said trying to ignore Kiba's look of disdain. He was still contemplating the idea of an abortion and it bugged the hell out of his friend. Seeing as he probably wouldn't be here if someone hadn't convinced his own mom not to get an abortion. "God who cares Kiba it's not like it's actually a baby yet."

"We both know your not getting an abortion so shut up already," Kiba snapped. His face softened when he saw the look of hurt on his friends face. But he was tired of his friend complaining about the baby as if it were some sort of nuisance,after all it wasn't the babies fault that he chose to get his brains fucked out without using protection.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "And how would you know if im not getting an abortion?"

Kiba stepped closer to get close to him taking his challenege. "Because if you _really _wanted an abortion you wouldv'e gotten one the moment you found out you were pregnant, Iv'e seen the way youv'e been acting. Absentmindedly holding your stomach, checking what foods you eat, making sure you don't fall down any steps. Face it the babies growing on you, you love it, and you know it that's what makes you so angry."

Sasuke glared at him. How dare he say all those things, and how dare all of them be true! It was true that he loved his child he was still trying to convince himself that it was because babies were blessed with some kind of mental power that made their parents love them. "Shut up," he whispered.

Kiba crossed his arms and chuckled. "Don't hate me because it's true." He scrounged around his back pack. "Before I forget I bought you a book my maternal brother from another mother, you can thank me later," he said handing Sasuke the book.

Sasuke took the book and looked at it "_Pregnancy 101"_ is what it said. His eyes widened and he quickly put the book in his backpack. "Jesus Kiba just give it to me in public what are stupid!" He hissed looking around to see if there were any on lookers. "And stop making pregnancy jokes before I rip your eyes out, dick wad."

Kiba leaned against the lockers and took an a few deep breaths. "Speaking of dickwad have you talked to your family or Naruto about this whole pregnant situation yet?" He said, the tone in his voice changed he actually sounded serious.

Sasuke looked through his locker once again trying to avoid looking at Kiba. "No not yet why?"

"Because your two and a half months my guess would be, and once you hit four months your going to start showing so I'd tell them as soon as possible. You know what they say the sooner the better, after all I think your father would start asking questions when your stomach is bigger than your ass, I know I would."

Sasuke touched his ass and frowned. He hit Kiba in the shoulder, again and again, and soon he was in a full throttle with his head.

"Ow ow what's your pro- OW!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrists to keep him from hitting him and looked at him confused. "What the hell was that for you physcotic bastard?" He asked and quickly pursed his lips together when Sasuke gave him the glare from hell.

"You called me fat you stupid asshole!" He said struggling to get free of his firends grip, he yanked his wrists out of Kiba's reach."Why would you calll me fat," he said starting to sob. "A-Am I r-really f-fat ... oh my god Im fat." He sob into his friends shoulder.

Kiba patted his back. "Sorry I didn't mean it Sasuke you don't need to get so emotional," he sighed. "It's okay Sasuke." He was trying to keep his mouth shut, he really wanted to tell his friend how ridiculous he sounded. But he didn't dare mess with a pregnant person, especially a pregnant Sasuke.

Once Sasuke regained his composure he went back to searching for his locker wiping his eyes in the process. He only had a minute till class started if he didn't have that book he was screwed. He hit the lockers peatedly. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This stupid book is driving me insane," he said banging his head against the lockers.

"Hey do you need your English textbook?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke turned his head threatningly slow. "Why?" He growled.

Kiba searched through his bookbag and took out the book he'd been searching for, for the last five minutes. "Well you see I kind of, maybe sort of took it from your locker yesterday so that I could borrow it to study," he said trying to look casual. He looked at Sasuke who looked like he was about to breath fire down is neck. "Whoa man listen I-I didn't kn--"

"Just give it to me you stupid idiot!" Sasuke yelled, yanking the book from Kiba's hands. He walked cursorily through the hallway and heard Kiba yell "I love you too." he couldn't help but laugh his friend always did have a way of making him feel better. Even when it was his fault he was angry ...

He walked into class right on time flushed from running so fast. "You can take your seat Mr. Uchiha," his teacher Mr.Hatake muttered. He nodded in response taking his seat next to Naruto, looking at him for a few seconds and quickly studied his textbook when Naruto grinned at him.

"Okay class today we will be studying one of the most famous by Edgar Allan Poe "The Raven", by the end of class I expect to see a one page literary analysis on the poem. You have an hour now ... start," he said trying to supress the nascent uprising of groans in the class.

Naruto leaned over towards Sasuke's seat and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey can I borrow a pencil?" He whispered.

Sasuke slowly brought his book bag to his chest and groaned. He cursed himself for blushing everytime Naruto touched him, he fished out a pencil and threw it at the blonde, it bounced off him a and hit the floor.. "There's your fucking pencil now shut up," he said in monotone trying not to sound nervous.

Naruto picked up the pencil and put it back on Sasuke's desk. "Just take it back," he said.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked looking confused. The idiot wasn't accepting his pencil? Well he's not taking anyone elses, because he'd kill him. He was Naruto's official pencil donor and anyone who tried to take that title away from him would be toast!

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Huh?" He repeated, mocking Sasuke. "Youv'e been an ass to me for the past two weeks what the hell is your problem? I haven't done anything to you when I give you a reason to be an ass to me then you can be an ass to me! Until then Im going to an ass to you too, so there's your pencil," he snapped.

"Im pregnant asshole that's why I'm freaking pissed!" Is what he wanted to yell unfortunately he wasn't in the right time or place. Damn ... "Your taking my pencil dammit," he said slamming the pencil on his desk.

"Sssh!" Mr. Hatake hissed as he passed by their seats. They quickly looked forward and pretended to write their assignments.

Naruto looked to see if the coast was clear and turned back towards Sasuke. "No Im not taking it till you tell me why your being such an ass," he said stubbornly sticking his tongue out to further spite the raven.

Sasuke scowled. "Must you insist on acting like an idiot, do you really think sticking your tongue at me is going to get to me?" He whispered. He wasn't going to give in, he wasn't going to let the blonde think that he was getting to him. What kind of asshole would he be if he did?

Naruto stuck his tongue out a second time in response.

An infuriated look took place on the Uchiha's face. "Naruto stop it," he said firmly. _'Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you.'_

Naruto stuck his tongue out a third time, still not saying a word.

'_Nevermind fuck it.' _Sasuke groaned. "Naruto stop it already you stupid idiot!" He yelled still getting no reaction, he wasn't of the aware of the fact that everyone faced to watch his little spat, and the teacher was coming his way. "Ugh! God dammit say something already what's wrong with you I-"

"Mr. Uchiha are you aware that your disrupting the class?" Asked Mr.Hatake.

Sasuke looked at him for a good minute wondering what he should say. "Well uh yea I .. Im sorry," he said in a defeated tone.

"Sorry isn't good enough Mr. Uchiha detention, in my class, after school."

"WHAT!" He yelled. "That's not fair," He said. He pointed at Naruto. "That little brat is using his mind to defeat me and you expect me to just sit back and be quiet?" He said angrily everyone could feel the smoke coming out of his ears.

"We can dicuss this later, in detention," said Kakashi going back to his desk to grade papers. "We can also discuss the alternate assignment your going to have to do to make up for the zero that you just got for today."

"Youv'e got to be kidding me," Sasuke said. He grabbed his bookbag and walked up to Kakashi's desk. "You know what _Mr.Hatake_ fuck you, your class is boring anyway," he said and proceeded to grab all of the papers on the desk and throw them into the air. "Sayonara assholes." He walked out of the class and slammed the door behind him.

He walked down the deserted hallway in a huff when he suddenly realized what he'd just done. "Oh my god," he said bringing his hands to his forehead. "Oh my god I just told my own teacher fuck you, shit." He banged his head against the nearest locker and slid down slowly. "I am so fucked."

He brought his knees to his chest. _'Well there's no way I can take it back ... I'll just be super nice in detention.' _He sighed, how did he get himself into these predicaments? He'd never been as emotional before, Naruto just always brought out the ass in him ... well the uber ass in him.

He sat there for the next few minutes doing nothing , thinking about nothing. What was he supposed to do? He certainly would be called to the principal's office if he went to any of his other classes, his school was that uptight. Could he just skip school? If his dad found out it would certainly be equal to the equivalent of death, which wasn't something he looked forward to. But then again if the situation called for abuse he could just yell "Im pregnant" and be free from any pyhsical pain.

He left his spot and walked out of the school. He had nothing to do but sit on a bench at the local park, minutes passed, soon hours. He watched as parents both men and women played with their children at the playset's. It made him cringe thinking that it would one day be him and his child there, he couldn't imagine being so ... nice to someone, not getting irritated by the fact they whined and and screamed and pooped endlessly was just unnerving for him.

He wans't naive, he wasn't stupid. He was fifteen dammit how was he supposed to support a kid? Granted his family had perpetual wealth but how did he know he wasn't going to get kicked out once he told them about his little secret? Not only that but he also had college, a career to think about and having a kid wouldn't help.

He looked at his watch it read it was almost five, school would let out soon and he needed to be early to detention so he could snag as much brownie points as he possibly could. Time goes by so fast when your praying it doesn't.

Five minutes passed since the end of school and Sasuke stood in front of Mr.Hatake's classroom door. How was he supposed to tell his teacher that he was sorry for saying fuck you? Teachers creatures from a planet beyond our knowledge have always been asses, and most of their students knew it was because they were pissed that their students would make more money than them when they were their age, even if they were a garbage man. Ouch must hurt a person ego, upon very few occasions there's actually a cool teacher whom you wonder would even want to teach. Sasuke was hoping Mr.Umino was one of those.

'_Just remember Sasuke be corny, teacher's like corny.' _After a few antagonizing minutes Sasuke swiftly knocked on the door. He opened the door when he heard his teacher answer "come in". He peaked his head throught the door and looked at him, his face was listless and he was obviously confused with grading his papers, seeing as Sasuke threw them everywhere.

Mr. Hatake looked up at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" He asked casually. He continued grading said papers.

"I'm here for detention sir," he said fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He smiled to add emphasis to on his corniness.

"Your detention is dismissed Mr.Uchiha you can leave now," he said waving his hand signaling him to leave.

"What? But I-"

"There's really no need for that Sasuke honestly, Iv'e called your father."

Sasuke felt his heart stop at that very moment, he rushed over to Mr.Umino's desk. "What did you tell him? You didn't tell him what I said did you? He's going to kill me,"he said panicked. He felt himself hypervenalating.

"There's no need to get stressed out Sasuke .. please take a seat," he said watched Sasuke grabe a chair and sit in front of the desk. "I told him what an exellent student, youv'e always been a good student of mine. Being an honor student but you have excelled greatly over the past few month so I don't think he's going to kill you, have you ever thought of pursueing the career of a writer?"

"Wait so you didn't tell my dad?"

"No."

"Why? What I said I- It was rude ... well that's an understatement but anyone else wouldv'e done that." He bit his lip. "By the way I'm sorry I really didn't mean it, Iv'e just been going through some things lately so I'm streseed," he said looking at the floor.

Mr.Umino looked at him concerned. "Stressed about what?"

Sasuke flinched, he couldn't tell his teacher he'd probably tell a counselor. "I can't tell you why," he whispered. he hoped he would leave it at that because three minutes into this conversation he'd probably spill his guts out. "Why do you even care?"

"Your a student of mine I may be a teacher but I'm not evil, believe it or not I care about my students." He frowned when he saw Sasuke shake his head indicating he wasn't going to say anything. "I have some recommendations for counselors if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me anytime Sasuke."

The phone rang and Mr. Hatake clicked the speaker phone button. "Yes?"

From the other line coughing could be heard. "Uh Mr. Hatake, Sasuke is needed in the front office," said a surprisingly deep voice. Both men raised their eyes wondering how someone would even know Sasuke was in school.

Sasuke chose to ignore it and went back to their previous conversation. "Trust me sir you'll find out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing nothing I should be going to the principal's office I'll see you tomorrow," he said . He grabbed his bag and smiled, heading for the door he turned around when he heard Mr. Hatake whistle at him. He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Your forgiven," Mr. Hatake said smiling.

Sasuke made his way through the vacant halls and walked up to the principal's office he was about to knock on the door when someone yelled. "You may enter," in an extremely over used tacky impersanation of Darth Vader from Star Wars.

He walked into the room only to find Shikamaru and some dude with a bowl shaped haircut and bushy eyebrows. "Um what the hell?"

"We have come to rescue you," they said in usion.

"Okay um I don't even know you, well I know what your name is," he said pointing at Shikamaru. "But I don't know you," he shrieked pointing at the bowl cut boy.

"Ah but you know him," they said turning around a black leather seat only to reveal Naruto sitting in between them wearing a fake mustache and an all black ensemble. He looked like a crossover between James Bond and Doctor Evil. Either way he looked like a complete inbecil.

"You can thank me now," he said giving off a gallant look. He frowned when Sasuke gave him a confused look. "I only saved you from the evil clutches of detention and just in the knick of time too." Too bad he never really had detention.

Sasuke decided not to make a sarcastic remark since the look on Naruto's face absolutely screamed adorable, and he couldn't justruin what was possibly one of the cutest moments he'd been allowed to witness. Plus it made him melt a little inside that he'd gone though all that just to get him out of detention. "And how did you manage to pull this off," he said trying not to smile.

Naruto looked at him as if it were blantantly obvious. "Only awe inspiring Tae Kwon Do skills and the fact that I payed the janitor fifty bucks for all the main staff keys," he said giving off a beamish boy prescence. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for getting Saske into the predicament so he figured it would make up for it would him brownie points with him.

Sasuke had an ongoing battle in his head. What was he supposed to say? 'that was very admirable of you Naruto' No! Then he'd sound cheesy and he didn't like cheesy. "Thanks," he said quietly. "I appreciate it."

"You guys can go now," he whispered to Shikamaru and bushy brows. He looked at Sasuke again when they left and stood up from his seat, he walked around the desk so he could reach Sasuke and stopped in front of him."So um can I makeout with you now?" He asked trying to sound casual. He thought he might as be blunt or he wasn't going to get anywhere.

Sasuke jaw dropped. "You don't just ask someone that! You condescending little--mmm!" He was silenced as Naruto crashed his lips against his own. He tensed up for a moment but quickly relaxed, he opened his mouth allowing Naruto an entrance. As they massaged eachother's tongue's the two moaned, shaking feverishly at the aphrodisiac of their kiss. Sasuke felt his legs shaking below him, he was never this precarious when he was with other men. But did he like it.

After a few minutes the kissing ceased leaving the two breathing heavily once Saske regained his composure he looked at Naruto and bit his lip. "You jerk I can't believe you did that," he said crossing his arms in protest.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you," Naruto whispered huskily.

"Okay," he breathed meekly, letting the blonde ravish his lips. He was losing track of time but he didn't care all he could think about was kissing the idiot he'd wanted for months, and once he got it oh boy did it feel good.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door to his mansion and walked inside the twelve- thousand square foot estate. The days previous events had him frazzeld and he loved it never in his life did he like feeling out of control of a situation, but he'd made an exception for Naruto. Everything was perfect, except the fact that Naruto did know about their love child how he was supposed to tell him he didin't know but he knew for sure he couldn't tell him now.

He made his way into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Itachi sitting at the island with Deidara or as he liked to call him 'fuckface'. Deidara was one of the very few people he hated with every fabric of his being, for reasons he didn't want anyone finding out about.

Deidara had been his first ... everything. His first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first sexual experience. The boy that had dumped all those years ago after his first time, needless to say the tension between them was as obvious as Rock Lee's bushy eyebrows. They knew eachothers discomfited secrets, personal and sexual. The connection between them was inevitable it wasn't exactly easy to displace the memories of your first in the back of your mind, espcially if that person was yourbest friend's little brother and vise versa. Of course Itachi didn't know this otherwise Deidara would be deported to the farthest country possible.

He continued his way into the kitchen and walked up to the cabinet and grabbed and apple out, and took a bite out of it. "Hello Itachi, hello fuckface," he said between bites. Despite his pleas his brother still hung out with the stupid asshole, something he'd always despised about Itachi he was never one to keep to his word.

Deidara turned his head slowly and smiled. "Hello my little harlot how as your day? Performed fellatio on any of your teachers lately? Since we all know that's your god given talent you little minx." He pursed his lips shut when Itachi gave him a look that said "Knock it off."

Sasuke flipped him off. "My day was exceptionally wondeful yours? Have you sodomized any pre-pubescent twelve year old boys lately? Since we all know your a pedophile who likes to debauch people with sex and intemperance." He smirked when he saw Deidara's cocky expression changed with a look of infuriated embarressment.

"Im going to get our books Deidara," Itachi said feeling slightly awkward.

Sasuke soon followed up the staircase but was stopped when Deidara moved in front of him. "What's your problem?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My problem? My problem is that I hate you, anymore questions? Or can this commentary be over." He tryed to move past his ex-boyfriend but he wouldn't budge. "Your pissing me off."

"No your pissing me off and that's not something you want to do, I know people Sasuke people you wouldn't want to be aquanted to," Deidara said threatningly.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, this man was picking the wrong boy to threaten. "I'm so scared what's the big bad Deidara gonna do, make me watch The hottie and the nottie? You don't scare me please remember that," he said.

"I may not scare you but those people can quickly change your mind, I can hurt you remember that," he said making Sasuke shiver. He made his way back to the kitchen leaving Sasuke shaking in the staircase.

After a minute he went up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Kiba's number. He rubbed his stomach and frowned he was hungry and wanted some damn cheeto's.

"Hello?" Kiba answered on the phone.

Sasuke snapped back to reality."Kiba? What's up?"

Kiba scratched his head. "Uh nothing I'm just doing homework why? Are you ok? I heard about your little fit in English class it's all over school."

Sasuke moaned. "I guess but unfortunately Itachi brought fuckface with him talk about awkward," he said pouting.

Kiba gasped. "_The _fuckface, you mean asshole fuckface?"

"Yes."

Kiba scribbled some math equations onto his worksheet. "Do you want to come over or something? Im almost done with my homework so It won't be a problem."

"Alright ... hey um I'm just curious do you have any cheeto's?"

Kiba scrunched his nose in confusion. "Let me check my stash." He walked into his closet and crounged around through boxes, he grabbed an old shoe box and opened it, inside were wide selections of twinkies, Hi- chew, pocky, and chips. "Yes I do," he said proudly.

"Why would you have a stash," Sasuke said slightly bemused by Kiba's reaction.

There was a long silent pause until Kiba said; "Don't ask."

* * *

After going to Kiba's house Sasuke told him about the entire day's events.The fallout in English class, the makeout session with Naruto, and his little reunion with fuckface. Of course he said this after eating the entire bag of cheeto's.

"Jeez what an ass you should tell your father he'd probably hire some assasin to murder him for you," Kiba said frowning when Sasuke gave him an irritated look. "Seriously it would work I mean he's like one of the richest men in the world so Im pretty sure he would know some people willing to kill people for a pretty penny," he said smiling.

"God Kiba what goes on in your mind," Sasuke responded.

"Im a genious okay, anyways Iv'e been meaning to ask you about Naruto," he asked in a slightly mocking tone. "I meant to ask you on the phone but I forgot, don't worry Iv'e already mentaly slapped myself," he said.

Sasuke sighed. "I hate it."

"What! How can you hate it, if he gave you a full makeout session you should love it! First attacking my head, then blowing up in class, there's has got to be something wrong with you," Kiba said.

"It's not that it's just I have to tell him and I don't want to tell him," Sasuke solemnly. "I wish I could just go back in time and change all of this, this is to much for me to handle and I'm not even half way into the pregnancy."

"Well do you want me to tell him?" Kiba sked.

"No that crap never works out he'd probably be even more angry if you told him, If I told him in the morning before school do you think that would work?"

"Probably who knows," Kibas said grabbing his cell phone. "Do you want to call him? I have is number and I'm pretty sure you don't have his yet." He searched through his phonebook till he found Naruto's number, he gave it to Sasuke who grabbed the phone.

Sasuke dialed the number. "Hey Naruto It's Sasuke I need to talk to you in the morning before school ... so your coming? ... Okay bye," he said flipping the phone shut.

"My god the suspense is killing me, you must tell me what happens in Chemistry."

"Alright," Sasuke said uneasily.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the front of the school entrance. He couldn't belive this moment was finally coming, he was hoping he could wait another seven months or so before he said anything if he ever did say anything. The wretched feeling of his heart beating rapidly against his chest wouldn't end. It wasn't helping his nerves at all. He looked up from the ground to see the blonde walking his way and frowned. '_Dammit why couldn't he just be late!'_

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and leaned against the glass doors in front of them. "What's up?" He asked.

Sasuke tryed to find the right words to say but they wouldn't come out, he wasn't making this any easier for him at all. "I uh needed to talk to you about something important," he said timidly. Not many moment scared him, but this was one of the very.

Naruto frowned. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Sasuke took in a few steady deep breaths, the pounding against his chest was become even more violent. "Well remember what I asked you two weeks ago about the time we you know had sex?" He asked hoping Naruto would put two and two together.

"About the condom? Is there some something wrong Sasuke?" He asked frightened.

"Well you see I took a test and ..." He couldn't find the right words to say it was killing him. _'Please finish the sentence for me Naruto.'_ He gulped, feeling tears of anxiety coming on he quickly covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm getting so emotional," he said wiping the tears away. He felt a hand grip his own.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. _' He didn't just say pregnant did he? No no he didn't, no he didn't!'_ He thought. "H-HUH?"

* * *

A.N.: Alright chaps done! Woot! Sorry for late update and any errors the spell check isn't working there was this word I spelled wrong but figured out how to spell but I can't find it! I hope you liked the chapter.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and put me on author/story alerts and what not. So I guess review! It helps my creative juices flowing and makes me happy so I appreciate them.


	5. No more secrets

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual things xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst and Humour I guess I usually make things humorous without knowing and DUN DUN DUN ... MPreg WooT!

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it? hope so) I decide to put

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'_Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant.'_ Ran through Naruto's mind for a good five minutes before he could process the information. This was the moment in the middle of your favorite soap opera that practically screamed, dun dun dun.

"P-Pregnant?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yup pregnant I'd say you have it pretty bad I mean I'm the one who's gonna get emotional, fat, and go through the strenuous process that we call 'childbirth' so I think I have it pretty easy," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What did you say again that you were again?" He asked timidly.

"I'm pregnant," Sasuke repeated. The moment he uttered those cursed words he felt unbelievably relieved. The weight in his chest that had so annoyingly put an increased amount of pressure on him was gone, now all he had to do was wait for Naruto's reaction. "And your the father," he added.

He shook his head and yanked his hand out of Sasuke's. "You can't be serious your lying to me! Did Shikamaru and Sakura put you up this?" He felt pulsing fear run through him as Sasuke shook his head. "I don't believe you," he said in denial.

Sasuke sighed. "I took a test and tests don't exactly lie. Ive been throwing up like crazy in the morning, eating foods that I wouldn't eat which are pretty damn good might I add even if my father threatened to disinherit me, also if you haven't noticed I have been gaining some weight," he said, saying that last sentence more bitterly than a raspberry picked two weeks before it's ready.

"Well I haven't noticed!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's face lit up resembling a seven year old who just got the ice cream after he'd gotten A's on his report card. "You haven't? Thank god I was scared that with all that food I was eating I thought I was getting fatter than Choji you don't know how happy that makes me," he said with relief.

"Okay back to your little pregnancy," Naruto snapped. "How exactly do you even know it's mine? Haven't you like slept with four hundred billion men, so how would you exactly know it's mine?" He asked. His question had so much bite to it he could see Sasuke flinch, he couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt.

Sasuke looked no where in particular, trying to avoid Naruto's eyes. "The dates match up and I didn't sleep with anyone after you nor have I had intercourse (since oral sex isn't really intercourse) with anyone at least a week before that," he said trying to suppress the hurt in his voice which proved unsuccessful.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, hitting the door next to him. He faced Sasuke ever so slowly his was far different from the Naruto Sasuke knew. His once happy jubilant, carefree face had now been replaced with a cold hard glare, there was what seemed to be faint hatred in his eyes. "You realize this is all your fault right?"

Sasuke nodded obediently yes, technically it was his fault. "Yes I know I screwed up this whole thing between us and I probably shouldn't have told you after what happened yesterday,although I was going to tell you when I was in labor Kiba convinced me not to." He felt something rise inside him this time it wasn't vomit, it was anger. "You know what I may have had sex with you when you were drunk but I didn't exactly ask you to ejaculate inside me, so you know what it's your fault too!" He yelled.

"Your being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous nice how is it ridiculous if you can't control yourself? Although it was your first time and you had a decent amount of stamina I guess I should give you credit for that," Sasuke growled.

Naruto's hardened expression was replaced with a flabbergasted one. "Hey don't turn this on me, you couldv'e told me to wear a condom or something, but no you just wanted to get your good fuck at my expense and look where it got you, your only saying this because you want to feel better about yourself."

"It's not my fault you like my ass," Sasuke near right screamed. He saw Naruto turn his head and eyes going wide. He looked in the direction he was in confusion, but it suddenly turned to fear.

In front of them was Iruka-sensei who looked like he had just gotten hit with a bat by some random civilian. Confused and slightly annoyed.

'_Explanation, think of an explanation,' _Sasuke thought. "Iruka-sensei we were just foo-" He cut himself off when he saw his fellow teacher shake his head.

"Please my brain hurts enough as it is just don't bother explaining," he said walking through the school's entrance leaving Sasuke and Naruto baffled.

"How much do you think he heard?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's face softened a bit before he looked apologetically at Sasuke. "I don't know," he said honestly. He put his hand in his pockets and stayed silent for a while. "I'm just wondering but how far along are you?" He asked.

"About two and a half months or so I haven't been to a doctor yet so I don't exactly know, I'm trying to get an appointment set up soon though, but that'd be pretty hard seeing as my dad would most likely figure out."

"Oh," Naruto replied quietly. "You know you still have some time to abort it you should contemplate doing that before it's late too there's a clinic that keeps you anonymous, I mean it's not like it's really a baby yet," he added so casually it was disturbing to Sasuke's ears.

"I don't want to abort it I'm keeping it why would you even think that I'd think about having an abortion that's completely out of the question," Sasuke gasped.

Silence engulfed the two boys as it just had, if this conversation wasn't awkward it was scary especially for Sasuke. This could make or break him and he wasn't exactly sure Naruto was willing to jump on the bandwagon of parenthood".

"I-I wanted to be an actor you know," Naruto said breaking the silence. "I had so many goals I was going to accomplish in order to prove people wrong, that I wasn't going to end up some loser working at a fast food restaurant supporting five kids on minimal pay. How am I supposed to do that if I'm tied down by some kid," he said. Sasuke noted that he said the word 'kid' like an anorexic person said fat.

"Well what do you want to do then? I mean I'm not gonna force you to take care of the kid or anything if you don't want to," he said looking at the ground and back at Naruto.

"Sasuke you really don't want to give me that option because I just might take it," Naruto said. He felt Sasuke's devastated look of being betrayed sink into him, burning like poison. He didn't want to be one of those dead beat father's he despised but this was all too much for him at one time.

"You don't want me?" Sasuke asked. He could feel liquid building up at he corner of his eyes. He was starting to seriously stress and every time he stressed he threw up, he felt the bile building up. "Just because I'm pregnant."

"I do I really do Sasuke but ... look I just need some time to think about this alone okay?" He looked at Sasuke intently waiting for a response but got none. "Okay," he added nodding his head. He walked down the steps of the front entrance but stopped when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"So your just leaving me? Just like that?" Sasuke asked, half whispering half gasping.

"Yes," Naruto said simply and yanked his arm out of Sasuke's hand.

He walked out of the school's entrance and into the street, he couldn't deal with school today he wasn't going. In the distance he could hear Sasuke retching in the dewy grass, he paused in the middle of the street and looked back at the raven who was releasing his contents on the ground and felt that familiar pang of guilt rise inside him once more, telling him to help the poor kid. He decided to ignore it and continued to walk away.

Fifth period, Chemistry and Sasuke couldn't have felt like crap anymore than he had in the past two months. It seemed that ever since he had gotten to Naruto he always got his heart broken in the end, everything went downhill since that fateful night.

He didn't have time to concentrate in his classes, this one wasn't an exception. He looked at the wooden desk and sat completely silent not moving a muscle. He'd been itching to get home for the last five hours so he could curl up in his bed, cry, and be pathetic all by himself.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder and looked to his right. It was Kiba who of course looked as concerned as ever.

"What's wrong you haven't said a word since school started." His friend asked. And then it suddenly hit him, Sasuke was supposed to tell Naruto about his pregnancy the blond idiot did something. "What did he say to you?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Nothing," Sasuke lied.

"Nothing my ass your only ever like this if your sad, what the fuck did the idiot say?" Kiba whispered angrily. There were many things in this world he couldn't prevent and Sasuke being sad was one of them, but he sure as hell could try.

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I want to kick his ass duh," Kiba exclaimed. "No one hurts my best friend except me and my stupid antics and that's going to be pretty hard to do if you don't tell me what the fuck he did so ... tell!"

_Riiiing!_

"I'll tell you later just not now we don't have time," Sasuke said rubbing his worn out eyes.

"Fine," Kiba said.He got up from his seat and faced Sasuke. "But you better tell me later because it's killing me and you wouldn't like it if your friend were dead now would you," he added and left the classroom.

Sasuke soon began to follow but was halted by Iruka calling his name. "Sasuke! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered. He walked up to Umino Iruka's desk. "Yes Mr. Umino?" He looked at the clock and silently cursed once more. "Sir I'm gonna be late so if we could talk about this later it would be fantastic."

"I don't have any classes this period and I can call your teacher to tell him your excused from class." He looked at Sasuke who's head was tilted down something was bothering the boy and he was going to figure out. "Listen Sasuke about your little spat with Naruto today what was that about?"

So his teacher hadn't heard their entire conversation, thank goodness. He was in the clear. "Nothing sir we just ..." He couldn't think of anything to say! He was fucked now thoroughly fucked, his teacher knew he was full of shit now.

"Sasuke you didn't say a word during class you didn't even try to call Kiba a dumb ass when he asked if Albert Einstein was the creator of Scientology, somethings wrong and you can tell me." He examined Sasuke's hesitant look. "I assure you everything you say in this class will remain purely confidential you don't have to worry about me telling your father."

Wow he sure knew how to read him but Sasuke couldn't give in, surely he couldn't give up that easily. This secret that had only been haunting him for a couple of weeks felt like it had been haunting him for years. He had the chance to tell someone. "I-I don't know if I should tell you."

"Sasuke I'm su-"

"I'm pregnant!" He blurted. He took in the shocked look Mr. Umino gave him and immediately regretted saying what he just had but he was too deep in and he was on a role. "I'm keeping the baby and I just told Naruto, he didn't take it well ... at all."

Iruka-sensei stood up from his desk and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "How did that happen? ... Scratch that I know how it happened, how could you be so ... so stupid?" He said with disdain.

Sasuke felt the long awaited tears flowing down his cheeks, each one humiliating him in the process. "I wasn't thinking and .." He started to sob unable to finish his sentence. He felt arms wrap around him, stroking his hair. "I-Im so stupid s-sensei I h-hate myself and he hates m-me too."

"Don't hate yourself your not stupid you just made a mistake is all, " he said consoling the fifteen year old. He chose not to address the Naruto issue seeing as he didn't know much about the situation.

He was a family friend of the Uzumaki's and boy would he be hearing his wrath very soon, he expected Naruto wasn't one to get in trouble he was a good kid but the one time he did get in trouble it just had to be for getting someone knocked up.

"M-More like a h-huge mistake."

"Your family has alot of money though so that shouldn't be a problem right?" Mr.Umino asked. As far as he knew Sasuke and Itachi were probably one of the richest kids in the school. He figured that if one of them had had a child it wouldn't be a financial issue.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and sniffed after the sobbing ceased. "I don't know what to do cause my dad already hates me and if I tell him he'll kick me out of the house, and my brother and I just started to talking again he'll be so mad at me when he finds out and I don't want to screw that up. The only one who actually supports me in this is Kiba."

"That's because you haven't told anyone yet.Why haven't you told your family yet? Sasuke you need to tell."

"I can't you don't get it you'd be stressed out if you were me, you obviously haven't met my father before he'll probably send me to some institution in The Philippines."

"I'm sure your father will be a little dissapointed in you but I don't think he'll take things so rash. I had a kid young too just a little older than you are now and my mom and dad were angry but surprisingly supportive of me," Iruka said. He smirked at Sasuke's wide eyed expression. "Yes surprisingly enough I had a kid at sixteen and I felt the exact same way. I didn't tell them till much later and although everyone's reactions are different I'm telling you that you should tell them as soon as possible so you don't make the same mistake I did."

"But my dad is the type that would pissed off if I got a ninety-eight on my report card so you could only imagine what kind of fried fish I would be if he found out I had a life inside me," Sasuke growled.

"I imagine that your overreacting just a bit but have you thought about seeing a counselor or something? I'm sure there's something they can do to help you make decision I can recommend some good people for you."

Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks sir I'm not fond of talking to people about my personal life especially my sex life, I'm just waiting for this nightmare to be over."

"If it's any consolation I was able to get a decent job and make a decent living and I was a pregnant teenager." He saw teen relax a little. "It would have been convenient to have someone to help me with it but life isn't fair, just don't wait till it's too late Sasuke."

"I won't sensei." He had one more period till lunch and it was killing him, crying could really make a person parched and he really wanted some Cheetos' with melted cheese. "Hey um Iruka-sensei is childbirth as bad it looks?"

Iruka chuckled and suddenly became very serious."Yes in fact it's worse."

"Oh okay ... fuck."

Sasuke walked with Kiba in front of the steps of Konoha High with Cheetos bag in his arms. He took a couple handfuls and devoured them in seconds smiling at the cheesy taste. "I can't believe they didn't have any melted cheese what kind of school is this? This is just despicable," he said with a sigh.

"Please don't tell me you just sighed because you don't have any cheese because that would just be stupid and slightly scary," Kiba said laughing.

Sasuke glared at him."What's so stupid about it? You better not be telling me through some kind of secret coded text that I'm stupid because I'm not the one who thinks scientists made Scientology," he snapped. "Besides that's not why I sighed."

Kiba looked at him sympathetically he felt for his friend he knew how he felt for the blond and he knew he said something to hurt him, he just didn't know what."Oh right ... what did he say I forgot to ask."

"Well he basically said he didn't want anything to do with the baby he even suggested I get an abortion so I'm pretty damn sure he doesn't want to be an existant father," he said a matter of factly without any emotion. He saw Kiba frown at him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke groaned."Ugh please don't get "I'm sorry" with me Kiba I'm trying to be so happy I get compared to Marsha Brady and I can't do that with you frowning and being depressing because it'll just make me sad and depressed and I can't deal with that with that right now." He ate another few handfuls of his artificially flavored snack.

"Alright but that assholes got what's coming to him so when the authority's knock on your door and ask you where I am don't tell them I'll be in Cabo," said Kiba. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was serious or not he decided not to ask.

"Don't say that Kiba I don't need anymore stress in my life okay cause I was reading that book you gave me and it said stress isn't good for the baby." He heard his friend squeal an involuntary noise. "What?" He asked warily.

"I'm sorry it's just you know ... your glowing," he explained smiling. He quickly replaced his happy look with a frightened look when his friend glared at him. "Hey your cute but you have this thing about you when your pregnant that just makes you even cuter," he added pinching his friends cheek.

Sasuke yanked his cheek out of his friends hand. "Your freaking me out Kiba let's just go to your house already my stress level is going up and I need my cheese before I have a panic attack," he scowled.

"Okay but Sasuke I just wanted you to know that I'll be here for you the whole way through so if your father does kick out when you tell him you can come and live with me since I'm pretty awesome like that." He took in a few deep breaths and reached towards Sasuke's Cheetos bag for but his friend yanked it away from him. "Yipes Sasuke you really like your Cheetos's."

Sasuke smiled he chose to ignore that comment. "Thanks Kiba."

* * *

Naruto walked into his parents standard middle class home after a days worth of thinking about Sasuke's little problem he hadn't gotten anywhere he was still stressed he had no idea what to do.

It would be so easy for him to leave Sasuke on his own, sure he'd feel a little guilty at first but he'd be able to pursue is career and become famous. Not tied down to some screaming crying baby he would be happy.

But unfortunately his conscience wouldn't let him do that. Sure he could do all of that stuff but at what cost? When he would become old enough to start wanting kids would the memory of him abandoning his own come flooding back? When he did come to see his child after years there was a nine out ten chance that Sasuke and his kid would want nothing to do with him.

After all he would be pretty pissed if his father left his mother and came back after years, he certainly wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd kick his ass out on the street and wish hi a good trip on his way to hell. So what would make the situation with Sasuke any different.

He was caught between a net, either way it wouldn't matter what he chose to do. Any decision he made would bite him in the butt for years to come it was hopeless. Karma was a bitch and he knew it.

He could simply choose to forget about the fact that Sasuke had told him he was pregnant and ignore him for the rest of his existence destroy every memory made with him, but he couldn't ignore Sasuke, he couldn't imagine life without him.

"Naruto!" He heard someone yell.

He snapped his head up and looked around he was in the middle of the doorway, he hadn't realized he'd been thinking that long. He moved out of the doorway and closed it, coming face to face with his god father, Jiraiya.

His parents were known for being adventurous souls rock climbing, hunting, and kung-fu were one of their regular routines. Everyone loved the Uzumaki's, they were always the life of the party and always knew how to have fun and make people have fun.

Though when they came to be in their mid twenties the two had Naruto, they started to mellow down a bit seeing as one couldn't be as adverturous with an infant with them. Their life had become centered around Naruto their world, their joy. Life seemed weird without him,

One day though the two had gone on a boating trip although they loved their son they had to have fun once in a while. In the middle of the ocean they stood, the breeze hitting their face the sounds of sea gull's squawking. They started to feel a rumbling around them but decided to think nothing of it.

Unbeknown to them it was in fact a rogue wave, it hit without warning. the two were never found even after two months of searching. They were presumed dead.

That's where Jiraiya came in, his godfather, but he always referred to him as father. He was the pervert among perverts. In fact he was a hentai writer and that was his living, he often expressed disappointment in the fact that Naruto wasn't as perverted as him. He hope one day he would follow in his footsteps, unfortunately his passion to be an actor wouldn't make him succumb to such things.

It was often nice having such a wild parent. Jiraiya wouldn't give a crap if he got wasted,had sex, or beat people up. His only wish for his son was to pass and get on with high school. Other times it sucked he often brought his lady ''friends' to the house to discuss 'important' matters which was another word for fucking. He also frequently had him edit his story's before they came out, needless to say it made him want to rip his eyes out with some of the things he read.Regardless they were practically inseparable.

"Uh hey dad .. yeah I'm going upstairs," he said quickly. There was just something awkward about talking to parent's after you found out your boyfriend was pregnant. He scrambled upstairs till his father called him. "Yeah?"

Jiraiya walked up to his son and handed him a stapled stack of papers. "I'm gonna need you to edit this for me."

Naruto groaned. "Not now please."

"Do you want ramen for dinner?"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah ..."

"Then your doing it it," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Hey um what would you do if you got someone pregnant?" Naruto asked. He looked at his father who was looking at him questionably. "Like when you were a teenager."

Jiraiya pursed his lips together. "Why?"

_'Come up with a lie quick or your screwed.' _"Well uh were doing this thing that's like a required in health class ya know and we have to come up with an essay explaining what we would do," he lied.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. "I've never heard of that but I guess ... I don't know why are you asking me this it's not like you need to know from me," he said slightly agitated that he was losing his train of thought.

"Well I couldn't think of anything so I was just asking."

"Well I don't know but I know I'd be freaked," Jiraiya said laughing.

'_Oh god you have no idea.'_ "Oh okay ... if you had a friend who got someone pregnant and didn't want to be a part of the baby's life would you be mad at them?"

"Would I be mad at them? Of course I'd be mad at them I mean if your going to fuck someone might without a condom might as well take responsibility for it." Jiraiya glared at him. "You got someone pregnant didn't you."

Naruto felt his heart beat fasten and his eyes went wide, he felt his stomach lurch. "No! Of course not I would never do that!" He yelled defensively.

Jiraiya laughed. "I was just kidding,whoa someone needs to calm down."

"Sorry I'm just a little jumpy today," Naruto said trying to sound calm. He ran into his room and grabbed his cell phone, he needed to call Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke lay on Kiba's bed eating a handful of Cheetos's. He happily devoured to packs and was currently on his third one.

"Jeez Sasuke eat anymore of those and you'll turn orange," Kiba joked as he wrote an his remaining algebra equation.

"Why do fatty foods have to taste so good I was really missing out on this I can't believe I've never eaten these before their just amazing," he said between bites. "Even though they contribute to all the obesity in the world hmm I can see why everyone's getting fat," he added.

"Ah yes we are not able to resist the temptation of foods that gives us heart disease just looking at it," Kiba said continuing to write. "But I'm not fat right?" There was no answer. "Sasuke your scaring me I'm not fat right?" He asked even louder.

"Shut up and let me eat," Sasuke snapped eating another few handfuls.

_Buzzz!_

Sasuke jerked from the bed under him and rubbed his head, his was phone was ringing. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller id, it was Naruto. "Kiba it's Naruto," Sasuke said frowning. What did the bastard want this time?

"Well don't answer it your an idiot if you do just listen to the voice mail if he leaves one!"

"Yeah your right," he said disappointment clear in his voice. He was dying to answer the phone, to hear Naruto's voice, listen to what he had to say. But he couldn't give in to that after all the the things he said he certainly didn't deserve his trust. "Gosh when did boys get to be so troublesome," he sighed.

"Eh boys were always assholes boys shouldv'e never been invented I mean as a guy myself I'm like supportive of the male gender but we were all born to be assholes."

"Well not all of us are assholes," Sasuke said.

Kiba scoffed. "Right and I'm the fai-"

_Buzzz!_

Sasuke looked at the screen; "One voice message" is what it read. He flipped the phone and brought it to his ear.

_"You have one voice message."_

_Beep!_

_"Hey I'm sorry for going off on you today I just have so much going on right now that it just really freaked me out. I hope I didn't hurt you I felt kind of bad. This whole thing is just too much right now and I hope we can still be friends, maybe I'll be ready for this soon and maybe not but I know I'm not ready now. I do have feelings for you and I don't think they'll ever go away I hope one day we can get over this. I hope things are good for you and you have a good life, bye._

_"End of message."_

Sasuke flipped his phone shut and looked at Kiba. "Your right Kiba all guys are born assholes," he grumbled. He knew he'd always have feelings for Naruto and it would tear at his heart for the restof his life,Naruto obviously didn't feel the same way. He was a good person and he hoped he lived a good life as well but he would never trust him again.

* * *

A.N. To my surprise I was actually able to get a file down even though I'm at my father's house woot! Talk about happy-making!

Well anyways yes anyone who reads my other stories I won't be able to update those unless I encounter another miracle like this, the only reason I finished this when I did was because I just love writing this story so much that I just itch to write every chapter that it kills (I especially love writing Kiba he's just so awesome to write!) So if I'm not hit with writer's block I'll probably finish them.

Well I hope to update soon till then you can check out my other story's to pass the time by oh and please review I do appreciate them and they help me write better and keep my creative juices flowing.


	6. Asshole ex's and a little more

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual things xD , it's angst probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst and Humour I guess I usually make things humorous without knowing and DUN DUN DUN ... MPreg WooT!

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it? hope so) I decide to put

Note: Paella is a rice dish garnished with vegetables and meat or seafood.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Sasuke! How is thy impending father?" Kiba asked while planting a kiss on Sasuke's head. He took a seat next to him at their lunch table and took an orange out of his bag. "Hmm you smell like cucumber."

Sasuke grunted and dug into his bowl of Paella. "Nn."

"Ugh I need more than 'Nn' Sasuke, I need to know how your mini Naru-chan is doing," Kiba said quickly looking at the ground when he received a death glare. "Yo technically he ... or she_ is_a mini Naru-chan."

"My baby's fine, I actually need to get to a doctor soon I haven't been to one yet." "And don't talk about him, I'm am now a devoted anti- Naruto practicer," Sasuke said.

"It's going to be hard to practice that," Kiba said in his very rare serious tone.

"How is that?"

Kiba took in a few deep breaths preparing for the speech he was about to give. "You and Naruto created a baby together, a human being, as much as you would like to hate him you guys will have a connection forever. You'll always be his first and he'll always be the father of your child." He laughed. "It's so funny how ended up knocking someone up his first time, seriously I will never let him live it down," he said in an evil tone, destroying the serious conversation he just had.

"Che I don't care about eternal connections he's dead to me lost to eternal flames," Sasuke lied taking another bite of his food. As much as he'd like to forget about Naruto and claim he was nothing to him, he didn't think he could ever forget about him. "It seems all the men I've ever been with have fucked me over, and then some more."

"Well you've only ever dated one guy, and that was Deidara and he defintely fucked you over, the rest of the men you've been with have just fucked you," Kiba said observantly.

Sasuke let out a furious groan. "You know what I mean! All the men I've ever had feelings for have fucked me over."

"Hang in there youn lass I'm sure you'll find that perfect someone, everyone's got one, hell he's probably right in front of your face you just don't know it. Damn it's a fucking bitch how love works," said Kiba.

Sasuke's eyes widened as if somehow realizing a forgotten truth. "Wow life's depressing."

Kiba eyed Sasuke's bowl and frowned when he looked at his orange. "Say, where are your Cheetos?" He asked getting off subject.

"In my locker, I forgot them," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Mmm I see," he said still eyeing the bowl.

"Your not getting my Paella so don't think about asking," Sasuke in a surprisingly sweet tone. He took another bite.

Kiba frowned and put his orange down."So do you maybe want me to take you to a doctor or something? I'm sure your just being paranoid about your father finding out."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "I'm telling them I swear it this time, but it might take me a while seeing as I keep telling myself that I'll tell them the next day, and then waiting till that day and promising myself I'll tell them the next."

"Good luck with that," Kiba said sarcastically. "So change of conversation, I see your stomach is getting bigger," he said mischievously.

Sasuke swallowed his food and looked down at his stomach. "Yes it is to my dis-fortune, I can't believe I'm already starting to show."

Kiba chuckled. "Yes it was just yesterday that you were only two months, complaining about how you were getting fat, hmm good times good times," he said to himself.

"I don't get why you hang out with me so much. You have a girlfriend, Hinata, most people spend more time with them than their friends. I feel like I'm such a nuisance," Sasuke said in a tone with such sorrow Kiba himself felt like leaving a few 'imprints' on his wrists.

Kiba playfully punched Sasuke on th shoulder. "Aww man don't get emotional on me now, you've been my best friend since kindergarten bros before hoes as they say, besides I make up for it all in bed if you know what I mean," he said winking at Sasuke.

"Thank you so much for putting that image in my head Kiba I really needed to know that _especially_while I'm eating," Sasuke spat sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey I was worried you were going all Sasuke emo pregnant princess on me ... why are you looking at me like that? Are yo--ow!" Kiba screeched when Sasuke hit him on the head. "What do I have to do to make you happy for once Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about his for a while and looked at Naruto who was waiting in the lunch line. "Throw your orange at Naruto's head," he said slowly, emphasizing each word.

Kiba look at warily him for a second. "Are you serious?"

"Yes very serious now do it," Sasuke urged him.

Kiba took his orange and squinted his right eye to get a better view, he arched his arm and threw the orange at Naruto's head dead on. "Oh my god Sasuke I got him!" He said enthusiastically.

Sasuke looked at the blond who was rubbing his head and looking around the cafe. "Act natural and we won't get caught," he said with caution.

"So are you happy now?" Kiba asked.

"No, but I am pretty damn satisfied," Sasuke replied.

* * *

"God he is such a whore," Naruto heard Sakura say on his way to the lunch table.

"Who's a whore?" He asked as he took a seat next to Shikamaru and Ino. He rubbed his head, that god damn orange really hurt his head.

"Sasuke of course like you don't already know," she said in a scolding tone.

"What's so special about the slut anyway I've heard the billions of story's of him banging his way through high school, it gets old after a while," he said trying to sound indifferent. He hated the words coming out of his mouth he wanted to smack himself every time they did it put a bitter taste on his mouth, but if no one was going to find out about the child he was going to have to keep his mouth firmly shut ... unless he was bad mouthing him.

"He really hasn't heard," Ino said in disbelief.

"I haven't heard what?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

Sakura cleared her throat as if to make a hug announcement. "Alright so you know how when people love each other they have sex, get married, and have babies?" She waited for his cautioned nod of approval. "Well this isn't the case for him Sasuke is totally, undeniably, pregnant," she exclaimed.

Naruto immediately spit out the liquid he was drinking all over the table ignoring the high pitched screams of the grossed out teenagers. He felt acid in his throat rising. Did Sasuke say something? Did he say he was the father? He was so over if he did. "What do you mean pregnant? When did this happen!" He practically screeched.

Of course he knew when this had happened, god damn him for getting wasted because he was fucking nervous, how stupid could he have been! He could've just given him the quick fuck and have had enough brain cells in his head at the moment to have sense enough to wear a fucking condom.

"Pregnant as in child in stomach, throwing up, weird food cravings, and the process of life," Shikamaru said in ' your so stupid' tone. "What do you think she meant by pregnant idiot," he mumbled.

"How exactly did you find this out?" Naruto asked.

"I heard them talking when I was getting food for lunch, they were talking about how big he was getting, how he was over his morning sickness, and how his dad would be pissed," Sakura replied as if she were proud of herself. She noticed the last few words she mentioned made Naruto shiver. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine," he said repeatedly shaking his head. "Did they mention who the father was?" He asked quietly. When he saw Sakura shake her head he felt the weight on his shoulders being lifted._ 'Thank god.'_

He glanced over at Sasuke's table where the subject of their conversation was currently eating a bowl of Paella and smacking Kiba's hand with his chopsticks when he tried to take a piece of shrimp. He looked closely at his stomach and could see that there was a bump, it wasn't protruding but fuck they weren't lying.

"I wonder who the father is, it could be anyone ... literally," Ino said laughing.

Everyone seemed to ponder the thought. "Hmm well everyone says that Kiba and Sasuke would totally date if Kiba weren't straight, but he could've had a moment where he doubted his orientation and confided in his best friend to help him sort out his 'problems'," Sakura chuckled. "I did see him kiss Sasuke. I bet Kiba is the father, now that would be interesting."

Naruto's eyes widened. _'The bastard kissed my Sasuke? He's through!'_

Shikamaru groaned and shook his head in contempt . "Why do you people insist on saying things like this your making yourselves look like fools, it only helps in spreading rumors which you claim to hate, jeez this is troublesome," he groaned.

"It's not our fault he chose to get knocked up, that's asking to get rumors spread about you," Ino said pouting.

"No one merely _chooses_ to get knocked up, he never asked for this and I highly doubt you would want people doing the same if you were in his position he has feelings too." The lack of sympathy on peoples face made him frown. "I'm out of here."

"Shikamaru don't go," Ino whined as the irritated boy left the cafeteria.

" Ugh I don't know why you date him, he's such a downer sometimes," Sakura said.

With each icy glare piercing through their skin, the tension between the two thicker than glue exploded. "Your just mad because he doesn't want to fuck you, ever since you found out Sasuke likes cock you've wanted him," Ino said so casually the silent scream of 'fuck you' vibrated across the room.

Naruto heard the school bell ring and darted out of the cafe. He walked down the hall way and halted when he saw Sasuke searching through his locker, the battle raged through his head as he wondered if he should talk to him._ 'Should I? No! Of course I shouldn't I haven't talked to him in almost two months he hates me! But ... he probably doesn't know I should tell him.'_He quickly walked next to the raven and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sasuke we need to talk."

The raven felt his heart stop for a split second and stopped what he was doing. His breaths becoming more shallow and rigid. Ever since there meeting or some would say departure with each other a month and a half ago they hadn't spoken a single word to each other, Naruto hadn't even asked for a pencil, those five spoken words ringed through his ears over and over. He snapped back to reality and ignored him and kept grabbing his books.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke this is serious," he said almost sounding as if he was whining.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at him as if he had better things to do. "What do you want?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Your starting to show," he whispered. He looked at Sasuke who showed almost no interest. "People are starting to talk, it's getting around fast," he said with a warning tone.

"And what if I don't care," Sasuke challenged. "As I remember clearly you told me you have no interest in being a part of my child's life so why all of the sudden do you feel the need to let me know that people are starting to talk? It doesn't affect you."

"I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to do damage control or something," Naruto said defending himself. His expression softened a bit. "I miss talking to you like we did before, even though we hadn't talked that much because drama kept getting in the way of our relationship, I liked it, I miss you." He smiled when he saw the tiniest glimmer in Sasuke's eyes, a glimmer that told him he had a chance left. "Did that bastard really kiss you?" He asked ruining the moment. He could see that glimmer was entirely absent at that moment.

As students piled up in classrooms the hallway became hollow. Sasuke kept his eyes away from Naruto's and clutched his book bag tighter. "Your not allowed to walk out of my life and then just barge in whenever you damn well feel like it," he said quietly. "I know the only reason your talking to me is cause you feel guilty, I know how you feel about parenthood and I'm not going to condemn you for leaving me, but I'm not ready to face you right now."

Naruto nodded. "Okay," he said smiling sadly. He saw Sasuke walking away and suddenly jolted from his spot. "Wait! Uh how is the baby doing?" He asked shly. After all he did have no right to ask that sort of question.

"I doubt it pertain's to you," Sasuke said simply. Without a second glance he darted from the hallway and into the bathroom by his classroom. He looked into the mirror and panted, turning the faucet he quickly splashed water on his face.

He couldn't believe he was just talking to Naruto. It hadn't been years since he'd seen him, but it certainly felt like it. The voice coming out of the blond sounded so foriegn to him, so strained, he felt kind of bad for blowing him off. He silently cursed at himself for thinking those words, it seemed life wouldn't cut him a break. For the last four months his life had been the perfect soap opera ...damn. Maybe this was karma, well if that was true why couldn't karma cut him a damn break?

"Why I spy an uke that looks a little stressed out," sneered a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked at the bathrooms entrance, and there stood Deidara, smirk plastered on his face. His expression said it all, you didn't have to be a genius to know what he just heard. "What do you want fuck face," Sasuke groaned.

Deidara took a few menacingly slow steps toward Sasuke and stood his ground. "I heard about your secret Sasuke, I have to say I was quite the surprised blond bastard, but then again I knew power whore Sasuke would end up getting knocked up sooner or later, I just expected you to be sixteen," he mused.

"It's a fucking rumor that some dumbass made up who says it's true," Sasuke snapped. He yelped when he felt two hands swiftly remove the buttons of his uniform and lift his dress shirt, revealing his swollen stomach.

"So uh yea, your either getting fat or you've got a bun in the oven," Deidara said.

Sasuke glared at his ex-boyfriend. "What's it to you if I'm pregnant anyway, what do you care?" He asked bitterly.

"Oh I really don't give a shit don't get me wrong," Deidara said. His smirk soon turned into a malefic smile. "But I'm friends with your brother, and as I can recall he would definitely give a shit," whispered murderously.

The words seeped into Sasuke, replaying in his head over and over again. "You wouldn't," he growled.

"Hey I'm his friend I owe him that much," Deidara teased.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want me to do dammit!" Sasuke repeated. He felt his breaths increasing rapidly. "I'll do anything you want anything just please, please don't tell him he can't know," he pleaded uncharacteristically.

"I don't know, what are you willing to do?" Deidara asked, closing the space between them. "I'm an easy guy to pl--mmph." He was suddenly cut off by the raven who crashed his lips with his.

Sasuke slowly pulled away shaking feverishly and took his book bag off. He wrapped his arm around Deidara's neck and lightly licked his bottom lip, coating the pink figure with his saliva before bringing it to his mouth, sucking and biting on the bruised lip. Bringing his free hand down the older boys pants he unbuttoned and unzipped the unruly fabric.

Putting his hands inside his pants he firmly gripped Deidara's limp cock and began to stroke it repeatedly, feeling the soft member harden around his hand. This earned a gasp from the blond, giving Sasuke the full chance to stick his tongue down his throat and massage the wet saliva coated organ. He felt Deidara tug at his pants and smacked his hands away.

He puled from the blonds grip and smiled and brought his mouth to his ear, making Deidara shudder at the feel of the raven panting in his ear, heightening his pulsing members excitement. "You don't need to do anything it's all for you baby," he whispered seductively and almost child like, nipping on the earlobe in front of him. Running his pre-cum slickened hands across the head of the flaming cock he started to rub ever so gently, sending shock waves into the other mans stomach. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" He asked innocently. "Do you want to feel my warm tongue all over you hard aching penis?" He brought his hand over his shaft and started to pump furiously. "Do you want me to deep throat you and swallow your cum?"

"F-Fuck Sasuke, yes swallow my cum," Deidara moaned as Sasuke trailed his tongue down his perspirant neck, whislt pumping him. The vibrations in his stomach were too much to handle, he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him into a kiss, biting down on the lip drawing blood from the younger teen, their tongues battling dominance. "Mmm suck my cock already ... damn," huffed between kisses.

"On the sink, get on the sink," Sasuke said slightly frazzled, pointing to the sink. He watched as Deidara quickly got on the sink and shoved his pants and boxers off. He bent his back over a little and took his place between his legs.

He brought his mouth onto the tip of the eager specimen, sucking and blowing, making circling movements and the small slit. Forward, backward working his tongue all over the head, letting saliva pour from his mouth and drip down Deidara's veined cock.

"S-Sasuke," the victim moaned. "Fuck suck me hard," he growled. He licked his lips at the site of the teens head, now bobbing up and down his member, sucking vigorously, licking up and down, side to side, leaving fragiments of pre-cum on his cheek. He grabbed his hair and forced him deeper onto his cock, moving him forcefully up and down.

The raven gagged, but kept letting him do what he was doing. He didn't want to take any chances of setting him off or he might decide to tell. He readjusted himself a bit and deep throated him once more and used his wet fingers to play with his balls.

Deidara felt his stomach coil inside him him, the burning sensation rising within in him, feeling the need to release his seeds become more persistent. "Sasuke I-I'm gonna cu-" He cut himself off as he felt the salty liquid release it's self in Sasuke's mouth. He panted and gripped the sink beneath him.

Sasuke took his mouth out of Deidara's cock and swallowed the semen. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his cheek off, he looked sideways and saw Deidara pulling his underwear and pants back on. "So your not telling now right?" He heard him laugh and gave him a confused look. "What?"

Deidara zipped up his pants and looked at him. "You could've just said please," he laughed sadistically. He walked passed the raven and stopped at the bathroom door. "You're such a stupid whore," he added, slamming the door behind him leaving a baffled Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Sleep wasn't an option for him unfortunately, it was hard for him to sleep the last few days. He had Itachi and his father soon, if they found out for themselves it'd be worse for him in the long run. But his mind was always telling him not to at the last minute, damn his conflicting thoughts.

His stomach was getting considerably bigger, there was a bump although not huge it was noticeable but he easily fixed that with his school uniform. It was black so it made his stomach skinnier luckily enough for him, he'd never been so happy to have a school uniform.

Ever since the Naruto incident he'd been surprisingly okay, of course he had the occasional breakdown happened but he had Iruka and Kiba to lean on, and sure the occasional throwing of oranges at said blonds head (not that he knew it was him) had ensued but other than that he was doing quite well.

He groaned under the covered and squirmed around his bed, as soft as the bed was it wasn't doing any thing to comfort him. He threw the covers off him in fustration and and looked at the clock on his wall, there was five minutes till he had to start getting ready, how he hated when that happened.

He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him, the cold hard tile making his feet tingle. He looked into the mirror and frowned. He literally looked like he'd been deprived of sleep, he shouldn't have to go to school, unfortunately the choice wasn't up to him. The woes of his pregnancy would never cease.

It was weird to think in five months he would be giving birth. He could wait though, he could definitely wait, patience was a virtue in his case and he was going to play this out as long as he could. After hearing the stories of child birth being worse than being stabbed with a thousand daggers, getting your abdomen run over by a truck, and getting injured in football, he was more than reluctant to deal with said pain himself.

The thoughts running through his head made him stare longingly at his stomach. A life was inside there a life waiting to be born and breath in the world. The thought brought a smile to his face. He lifted his night shirt and gazed at his swollen stomach.

He was suddenly alerted by the sound of his door swinging open, he looked to his right and saw a stricken looking Itachi, he was flaming pissed, holding a book in his hand. He quickly pulled his shirt down and put on a fake smile. "What do you want brother?"

"Don't play that innocent shit with me," Itachi snapped immediately making Sasuke's fake smile turn into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"People have been talking about you, they're saying your pregnant," Itachi said taking a second glance at his stomach. "Well say something dammit! Tell me it's not true!"

Sasuke stared at Itachi, he didn't say a word, he couldn't say a word, nothing would come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried to speak a even a meager sentence words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Why is your stomach like that?" Itachi asked, his voice shaking. He stepped in closer to Sasuke and shook him. "Why isn't it flat like it used to be? What have you done?" He gulped trying to keep stinging tears from falling.

"I don't know what your talking about nii-san," the younger Uchiha lied. He jumped when Itachi slam his pregnancy book on the bathroom counter, he could feel his breaths becoming more shallow. He had found him out.

"Pregnancy 101! What kind of shit is this!" He shouted. His entire body was shaking now, unable to keep his composure. "Your pregnant aren't you?" There was was no response from his younger brother. "AREN'T YOU!" He shouted once more.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't tell dad, please I want to tell him myself," he said calmly not bothering to face his brother.

"I can't believe you've done this to yourself, what were you thinking!" Itachi yelled.

"I've been getting that question alot lately and I'm starting to wonder myself," Sasuke mumbled. "Keep your voice down someone might hear, it's not like it's affecting you anyway," he said tiredly.

"Who's the father?" Itachi asked.

"The father is of no importance," Sasuke said putting on another fake smile.

"Tell me who the fucking father is, I'm not in the mood for games right now," Itachi said in an angry voice.

"Why do you want to know who the father is anyway, " an exasperated Sasuke said.

"So I can kick his ass."

"He's not ready to be a parent and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be one so drop it," Sasuke snapped. He calmed down after a few seconds and went back to talking. " I don't need him anyway I can do it by myself."

"Bullshit Sasuke your fifteen and you haven't even been taught how to cook, how can you expect to know how to take care of a child and not only that but get into college," Itachi said as more of a statement.

"Are you not aware of the fact that father is one of the richest men in this country? I think I'll survive if I don't go to college."

Itachi shook his head and scratched his head as if contemplating something. "Sasuke you know how dad is, he smacked you a good one and grounded you for a month because he found out you were sleeping around, imagine what he'll do when he finds out your pregnant."

Sasuke shivered at the thought. "I know that but ... it's illegal to kick me out on the streets if I'm below eighteen so there!" He exclaimed childishly.

"Well, you need to tell him," his brother said stubbornly.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and into his room. " I can't he's at work," he said when he heard the shuffling footsteps of his brother.

"He's off today so he's here in the office working," he heard his brother say.

Sasuke turned around and glared at his brother. "I hate you."

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door peaked through his fathers office. "Hello father, may I come in?" He let himself in before his father could answer him. "Uh I need to talk to you dad." There he saw his father working at his desk typing away at his computer.

His father looked up at his son for a split second and went back to typing. "Why aren't you in your uniform you should be at school soon. What do you want?" he said in monotone.

"Uh well ..." There his father went, intimidating him already and he'd only been there for two minutes. "You see I needed to talk to about something important, something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"Well tell me already so I can get back to my work," Fugaku said not taking his eyes off his computer. He opened a drawer in his desk and looked for various files. "I'm waiting," he said whilst searching for files.

Sasuke frowned. There his father went again, making him feel so damn unimportant, so inadequate, so stupid. He disparaged his efforts to be the perfect son for years, well now he was tired of all of it already. If he didn't care about him he'd certainly make him care. "I'm pregnant,"Sasuke announced as if he hadn't a care in the world. '_Oh wow ... that wasn't hard.'_

Fugaku stopped what he was doing and looked at his son for a long time, a very long time. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was angry, depressed, happy, anything! His face was blank. "Are you joking around?" He asked yet again in monotone.

Sasuke stared at his father in disbelief. Would he honestly lie about something like that? "No I'm not, do you need me to prove it to you?" He lifted his shirt and showed his father his swollen stomach. "I'm pregnant what more proof do you need!"

Fugaku just stood in his chair for a while and didn't say a word. His own son had just told him he was pregnant. What was he supposed to say? Congratulations? "Well I guess you better stay home from school today so I can take you to the doctor," he said nonchalantly.

"H-Huh?" And astonished Sasuke asked. This father this definitely wasn't his father, he expected yelling, even some hitting, this was defintely not his father.

"Go get dressed I'll make an appointment."

"O-Okay," Sasuke said confused. How could his father just act so casual about this, he was now thoroughly confused. As he walked into his room and got dressed he couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his fathers head.

* * *

A.N. Ah so chapter is done! It took a little longer than expected because there was a storm so of course I had to turn off my computer so I wouldn't explode from electrical stuff or something. I hope you know why I put that sex scene, because Sasuke's done 'it' for a long time so he thinks he can use it as a solution to solve his problems. And as for his fathers reaction , trust me you'll see his true feelings in the next chapter. I hope that explains everything ...

Thank you to those who reviewed and put me on alerts, especially those who review every chapter I appreciate it! So again please review, it helps my creative juices flowing anf I feel more motivated to write what I do.

I was going to update "To love the unloved" but I find myself uninspired to write it, sometimes I actually consider deleting it and I might. So if you read all my stories and you don't want me to delete it you can tell me, cause I won't if you really don't want me to. I really don't want to delete it cause it's one of my favorites, but if it comes down to it I might have to. I was going to post a chapter for said story saying this but I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Well that's all and thanks for taking the time to read!


	7. Appointments and sonograms

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual things xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst and Humour I guess I usually make things humorous without knowing and DUN DUN DUN ... MPreg WooT!

P.S. some characters will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it? hope so) I decide to put

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the cars engine. Sasuke had been in the car with his father for five minutes and he was already scared, he was alone with him. He could only imagine what he'd do, that reaction he gave him was probably a pawn, a pawn so he wouldn't suspect him when he blugened his head with a bat.

The ride to the hospital was thirty minutes, for thirty minutes he'd be alone with his dad. For thirty minutes the thought of what his dad was going to do was going to kill him.

When his father had told him that he was taking him to the doctors for an appointment, he was a little bit wary about the situation. Now though, he was down right nervous. What if his father made him get an abortion? It was certainly too late though, right?

He looked at his father who stared straight ahead, hands clenched the wheel tightly. The same expression he had an hour earlier was still placed on his face, it confused Sasuke to no end. His father was never one to show emotions, but it certainly showed when he was pissed off, but now everything was balnk. He certainly had to be angry with him!

Sasuke looked down to the seat he was sitting on, it was getting too awkward forhim he had to say something, his father was driving him insane! "Dad why aren't you saying anything?" he asked timidly.

The older Uchiha didn't answer, instead he kept his hand on the wheel and kept on driving. He couldn't say anything, if he said anything he would lose all composure he had kept of himself so long. His son, his youngest son was pregnant and he was fifteen at that. He felt like he was on the brink of losing his fucking mind, so many things kept running around in his head, so many thoughts and they wouldn't fucking shut up. Part of him wanted that fucking thing aborted, and the other half felt it wasn't its fault that his son chose to fuck around. After all the years he'd taught his son you'd think he'd smarter than that, or too fucking scared to get pregnant. If anything he felt sorry for the pathetic excuse of an offspring his kid was having. No doubt the father was some useless drug addict.

God he felt stupid. Truth was he hadn't seen it coming. Until a few months ago he thought his youngest son was a virgin, only to find out from his eldest that he'd been having sex since he was as young as twelve! He wasn't just pissed at his son, he was fucking livid with the boy who'd done this to his son. Whoever thought that they could touch his son in such a matter was deadly mistaken, once he found out the perpetrators name, he'd be deported to the nearest third world country! He grunted, irritated by his thoughts and went back to driving.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, trying to remedy the situation. "Listen dad I know tha-" He cut himself off when the car came to a screeching halt, his father had parked it on the side of the road. He glared at his dad. Was he freaking insane? "What the fuck was that?" he yelled. He flinched when he saw his fathers grip on the wheel tighten even more, if that was possible.

"You've really done it with this one you know," Fugaku whispered murderously.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Don't fucking play stupid with me!" Fugaku yelled. He shut off the car and turned to face his son. "All these years I've raised, taught you manners, respect, and to fucking live a dignified life! You've gotten drunk, you've broken expensive things, hell you've whored yourself like a pimped out prostitute. This though, is the fucking icing on the cake! You've made yourself look stupid a number of times, but now you're not only an idiot, you're a knocked up idiot!"

Sasuke gaped at his father and hit his seat in fustration. How dare he insinuate that he was nothing more than an uneducated, good for nothing whore! He knew nothing. Raised him? Taught him manners? What a fucking riot! The only thing he'd done in eight years was make him feel low. "You haven't done shit for me! Ever since mom died you've never been home, and when you were you were locked up inside the stupid office! You always act like I'm nothing but a nuisance in your prescence, and the only time you ever talk to me an insult comes out your mouth," he pause for a moment and realized his eyes were filled with tears, "I know you hate me, and you know what? That's fine, because I hate you too!"

The two became silent for a few moments, the only thing that could be heard was the cars driving in the open road. Not much could be said, Sasuke had said enough for the both of them. No other fighting words could retaliate, because once the hate card was being pulled out no one could top it.

Fugaku looked forward, not facing his son. Hated him did he? He assumed he hated him. He'd given up his fucking life so that Sasuke could grow up with a silver poon in his mouth, so that he could have the money to buy whatever his sons wanted, pay the bills, give them a decent life! So he'd missed a couple holiday and birthdays, he'd missed it for them. And now hate was put into the picture, how fucking immature. If his son was going to blame him for his ignorance, he could've found a better way to do it.

"Who's the father?" Fugaku asked quietly.

Sasuke sat there quiet. There was no way he was going to rat Naruto out, he wasn't going to say anything until he wanted him to, and that probably wasn't going to be any time soon. "He's not important," Sasuke replied curtly. "You don't need to know anyway."

"It would be wise of you not cop an attitude with me, especially when I control whether you're allowed to stay at the house or not," Fugaku snapped. He sighed an regained his composure. "Tell me who the father is."

Sasuke scoffed. "Then you can kick me out cause I'm not telling, I can find a few good whore houses who'd willingly employ me." He really hoped his father knew he was kidding.

Oh god Fugaku wanted to fucking slap him, but for some reason he felt he couldn't lay a hand on him. "Unfortunately son, I'm your parent, and although I may not keep you from playing the whore, I can certainly try," Fugaku said coldly. "You know baby's are made when people love eachother, not when people fuck, and are stupid enough not to wear a god damned condom. That thing is nothing but an abomination, probably conceived when you were having drunken sex no doubt."

"Don't call it an abomination you fucking asshole!" Sasuke yelled. He could call him stupid, he could call him a whore, one thing he wasn't going to do though, was call his child an abomination. "You don't know anything! Don't bring my kid into this."

Fugaku snorted. "You realize how stupid you sound? You talk as if this things been yours for years. You know nothing about raising a child, you're only setting yourself up for something much bigger than you're able to handle." He shook his head. "It's too late to get an abortion now. You're only fifteen, you've fucked yourself over I hope you know that."

"I know it'll be hard, but ... nevermind," Sasuke mumbled. He wouldn't bother explaining it to his father, he would give him the same answer regardless. He would accuse him of being an ignorant child and go on with his day. "Just take me to the doctor already," he sighed in defeat.

"Gladly," Fugaku spat, starting the engine once more.

The rest of the ride went by relatively smooth, mostly due to the fact that neither Sasuke or Fugaku had said a worde to eachother. Sasuke looked through his window to see the entance for the white hospital. He thanked whatever magical force that had gotten them there in less than 20 minutes.

As soon Sasuke saw that the car had been parked he got out of the car and slammed the door in a huff. He wasn't angry, but he wanted to make things as difficult for his father as possible.

"You can stop with the little five year old attitude," his father said when he caught up with him. "We need to get this done as quick as possible and I don't need any tantrums getting in the way."

"Whatever," Sasuke snapped. He walked up the stairs to the main entrance, opened the door, and slammed it closed before his father could also get in. He smirked, he could practically feel the fury from his father radiating throughout the air conditioned room. He winced when his father grabbed his arm tightly."You can't hurt me, I'm pregnant," Sasuke said in a slightly teasing tone. He felt slightly shocked when he felt the grip on his arm loosen, he expected him to smack him if anything else.

Sasuke felt goose bumps form on his skin when he recieved odd looks from passerbys. They probably thought he was some whore who slept with tons of men, he chuckled to himself a bit. _'Oh how right they are.'_

They walked to the reception desk and were immediately greeted. "Hell, how may I help you this morning," the receptionist said.

"Good morning," Fugaku replied. "My son, Uchiha Sasuke has an appointment. May you tell us where to go?" he asked in a polite voice that made Sasuke cringe. He never got why people always tried to act polite around people thye didn't know, it wouldn't get them anywhere, except a drink that didn't have spit in it.

The receptionist flipped through a book and checked through the U columns. Sasuke could tell she'd found his name, because for a split second he saw her stare at him with disdain, making sure not stare for a second more so she wouldn't risk angering his father. "Ah yes, Uchiha Sasuke youre appointment is 11:30, you're on the second floor. Just take the elevator up, walk down the hall ,take a left and head towards the Paternity/Maternity Ward."

"Thanks," Fugaku replied. He lightly grabbed his son and followed the directions given to them.

As they got into the ward, Sasuke was unfortunately greeted with stares as he took a seat. Just his fucking luck, all the people there were in there mid twenties. Weren't there millions of pregnant teenagers in the world? And he had to be the only one to come to this hospital! They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, watching young children come and go, listening to people sharing the latest parenting tips. Quite frankly Sasuke was ready to pull his brains out. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a young brunet haired lady some out.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she called out.

'_Thank god,' _he thought. Sasuke stood up and followed the woman into the room. He turned around swiftly to face his dad. "I can go alone, I don't want you here. My child is an abomination anyway isn't it?" he said coldly. He examined his father's face who looked like he'd just been smacked.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow and preceeded to walk through the door. God he felt like a pansy, he was recieving a verbal bitch slap from his son and he couldn't do anything about it. "I'm your parent I'm obligated to go with you, don't complain or you're grounded," he replied gruffly.

"Do you two need a moment alone?" the lady asked when the were both in the room.

"No!" they both exclaimed in usion.

The women obviously looked amused. "Alright then. My name is Nakashima Aoki, I'll be looking after you the next couple months. If you have any questions over the next few months don't hesitate to call me and ask." She paused for a second and continued. "I just need you to lay on the bed right here."

Sasuke did as instructed and layed down. "Alright can you lift your shirt please?" Sasuke obliged and lifted his shirt. He couldn't help but feel ... extremely awkward, especially with his father standing right by him.

He tried to find a way to get distracted and looked around the room. It was extremely white, with posters of random pregnant people and young children being held by their parents. He felt his skin crawl when Mrs. Nakashima squirted a cold substance onto his stomach, following that he felt some device being rubbed upon his stomach. He was so glad no one else was there.

He looked in the other directon to avoid their eyes, and even so he could tell that she was smiling. "I'd say you're roughly about 4 months and 1 week along," he heard her say.

"Do you know when the due date is?" Fugaku asked.

"It should be mid April, we can never be accurate with these things, but you should definitely be prepared by then," Mrs. Nakashima replied.

Fugaku cleared his voice. "Are there any health issues we need to know about?"

"No. Everything seems normal, everything is nice and healthy. Although stress plays a prominent role in your babies health so I recommend you don't over do it."

Sasuke sat there staring at the white wall as his father and Mrs. Nakashima discussed things like dietary needs, health, etc. He'd heard most of it before so he only paid attention to the important stuff. He was more worried about what would happen when he after he had them, he still hadn't figured out what he would do. And unfortunately for him time always went by when he didn't want it to.

"Do you want to see your babies?" Mrs. Nakashima asked. She could tell he wasn't having the most enjoyable time, the expression was clear on his face. She didn't want to push any buttons.

Sasuke meekly nodded, slightly scared at what he'd see. She said everything was normal, but he'd never actually _seen _his babies. And then it clicked. She said babies, not baby, babies! "Did you just say babies? As in two of them?" he asked, completely flabbergasted. He didn't know if he could handle one kid by himself, let alone two! As he loved to say in his mind, he was throughly fucked. "You know popping out one kid is bad enough, but how am I supposed to pop out two! My body will thoroughly be riped in two," he growled.

Mrs. Nakashima smile whole heartedly at him. She'd seen the reaction many time in her life, but by far his was the most entertaining. "Yes two, and here they are," she said pointing at the screen next to them.

Sasuke looked at the screen and his heart immediately skipped a beat. He felt tears build up in the corner eyes his eyes as he stared at the curled up little bodies on the screen, he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, he didn't think he'd ever been so happy in his entire life. All negative feelings he had towards Naruto dissapeared, because he'd helped him created those babies, those beautiful babies. He didn't care if he had to give birth, because they'd make it all worth it. "Dad, those are my babies," he said in wonderment, and almost uncharacteristically.

The rest of the appointment went by relatively well. She'd asked him if he wanted to know the sex, but he decided he didn't want to know. He liked the idea of being surprised better than already knowing. The aftershock of the happiness was still affecting him and nothing could possibly bring him down, at least not for a while. He'd also asked for copies of the ultrasound, after all it seemed unfair that Naruto hadn't gotten to see them.

He got into the car and was greeted by cold air, he shivered. "Sasuke," his father started. "I'm really dissapointed in you," he said, making Sasuke scoff. He was really going to bring all that up after what happened."We'll talk about this all later, but I'm willing to let things go .. for the kids." Sasuke could tell he cringed at those last few words, like hell his father was going to admit he was smitten at the pictures too.

"Okay," he responded quietly. Even though it was quiet, he could feel the tention that had been building up all these years slowly diminishing.

* * *

Sasuke hurriedly walked to his English class, a smile plastered on his face as he walked through the halls. He held his textbook and a manila folder with his sonogram pictures inside it. He couldn't believe it he was having twins, twins for crying out loud! It shocked the living day lights out of him, but part of him was still happy about, no all of him. He was going to have two of Naruto's kids. It was more diapers to clean, more whining, but it was also more people to love and he couldn't wait to have them.

He warily looked at the manila folder. After having the ultrasound he'd asked for the doctor to make copies, he couldn't help but think that Naruto should see what they look like. He might not want to be in their lives, but hey what was one picture gonna do to him? If he didn't give him the pictures he'd feel guilty, they were a part of him after all so why not give it a try? Plus maybe after seeing them Naruto would change his mind.

He looked at his watch, he was three minutes late. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late. As he walked down the vacant halls he spotted a patch of blond hair, Naruto. '_Should I talk to him? Surely he wouldn't want to talk to me, right?'_ These thoughts ran through his mind a good three minutes before he decided to walk over to said blond.

As Naruto rummaged through his locker, obviously agitated from being so late, Sasuke tapped on his shoulder. He heard Naruto groan as if being bothered. "What the fuck do you want!" he snapped, turning around in a huff. His facial expression immediately softened when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him. "Oh shit, sorry I thought you were someone else," he said laughing.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied. He sighed, he was at a loss of what to say. What could he say? "Oh hey Naruto here's some pictures of the two babies you want nothing to do with, but of course me and my stupidity thought that making you look at these pictures would make you give a crap." No! "Um ... I .." God he hated that stupid idiot for making him tongue tied, he was probably the least intimidating person he'd ever met, and yet he couldn't form a proper sentence.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn't trying to be an ass, in fact he'd feel too guilty being an ass to someone who was carrying his kid, gaining weight and going through a series of strenuous emotions, while he was free to do whatever he wanted ... without gaining any weight, but he really needed to get to his class. He looked subconsciously at the bulge in the ravens stomach. "What do you need?" he said, still distracted by the stomach before him.

Sasuke frowned when he saw Naruto's eyes not directed at him. "I know I'm fat, but you don't need to look at my stomach," he said, annoyance clear. He cleared his throat and handed Naruto the manila folder. "I wanted to give this to you."

Naruto smiled. "You're not fat all, what's in it?"

"Don't look at it now, look at it when you get home," Sasuke said quickly. He couldn't risk him looking at it, and having an explosion during school. That would cause a scene. "Well I need to get to class now," he said.

"Wait!" Naruto said before Sasuke could dart. "Why are you talking to me? I mean not many people would be talking to me, or even want to be in the same room with me if they were in your situation," he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't spark an anger in the raven.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not going to condemn you for it. I'm not talking to you though, I just wanted to give you that in case I didn't see you today," Sasuke explained. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a certain aching in his heart that made him want to be with him, regardless of the situation before them he would give anything in the world to make Naruto feel the way he did about him, before he dropped the bombshell on him.

Naruto gave a dissapointed smile. "Oh all right then, I'll see you around then."

Sasuke smiled in reply. He could only hope that he would still be saying thank you after he saw the pictures, it was either that he'd get cursed out. _'Lets hope this goes well Sasuke, or you're screwed.'_

**A few hours later ...**

Sasuke walked down the steps to the schools entrance and sighed in relief. Finally the torture was over, the entire day was composed of people whispering about him. He usually didn't mind, but to go through it for hours in one day was a freaking anvil to the head! He was tired of hearing it, it was a constant ringing in his head. He smiled when he saw Kiba motion him to come over to him.

Jeez his friend since elementary was probably one of the very few things in his world that made sense at the moment, and seeing as it was Kiba that was just kind of sad. "Hey Kiba," he said as he walked over to his friend.

Kiba looked over at his friend like he was going to explode, but not into pieces, into flowers ... happy pink flowers. "Hey Sasuke," he said trying to act casual. "How was school today?"

"It sucked," Sasuke looked over at his friend warily and continued,"Why do you want to know?"

Kiba smiled and shook his head lightly. It felt like years that he'd been wondering, wondering how the appointment went. It was killing him, he wanted to know how his little neice or nephew was doing. "How did it go?" he near right squealed.

Sasuke flinched at the giddiness that had just been presented to him, after being in a mopey mood all day the last thing he needed was to feel like he was skipping in a garden full of sunflowers. Yes, mopey sounded good to him. "What are you talking about?"

"The appointment idiot! How is my nephew ... or neice doing?" he almost shrieked.

"I wonder who got the whore pregnant anyway, I bet it was some random dude who picked him up off the streets," a person a few feet away from them said a little too loudly.

Sasuke turned his head swiftly, and to his distaste saw the culprit, a brunette girl and few people looking at him and snickering. They were so obviously trying to make a scene. Kiba rolled his eyes and smiled apologetically at his raven haired friend. "It's okay Sasuke just igno-"

"Oh please I bet Kiba got him knocked up," a guy next to her retorted.

By this time Sasuke had already stalked towards the asshole trio, he smirked a little when he saw one of the girls quiver. "Alright lets get this straight," he said as he stopped in front of them. "We all know I'm a whore, that has been well established three years ago, find a different name for me and stop sounding like unoriginal pricks. Second, Kiba likes vagina, I like cock so there's no possible way he would ever want to impregnate me, not to mention he's been my friend since elementary school. The mere thought of his cock being anywhere near my ass grosses me out." He breathed in. "No offense Kiba," he shouted.

"None taken!"

Sasuke looked at the trio one by one. "Now are you pre-pubescent wankers done making fools of yourself?" he asked as if talking to a kindergarten class. He wait for the nod of approval and turned to leave.

"Well done," approved Kiba. His face turned serious moments later. "Is my cock really that disgusting, because I mean, Hinata told me that she liked my cock," he said. He pursed his lips together when he saw Sasuke's face scrunch up in disgust. "That was one of the things I don't tell you because you want to be able to eat dinner later, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sasuke sighed. "What were you asking me before I was so rudely insulted again?"

Kiba pondered for a second, making Sasuke sigh. He hated when he forgot things so easily. "Oh yea ... how did you're appointment go? Did your dad go physco on you?"

Sasuke gave a one sided. He didn't want to look too excited, if he looked like a dip shit he would never forgive himself. Looking like an idiot wasn't on his list of things to do. "The doctor sad they're doing well. He gave me a list of prenatal vitamens I need to take, there's not much after that," he said calmy, smile plastered on his face the entire time.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Wait rewind for a second. You said "They're" as in "They are"? And They are meaning twins?" he almost shrieked.

"Yea," Sasuke said. He smirked when he saw Kiba's eyes glimmer. "It's not that big of a deal," he lied.

"There's two mini narusasu's in there?" Kiba waited for Sasuke's nod of approval before he brought him into a tight hug. "Do you know how extremely awesome this is? I can just imagine it, ten years from now I'll hear a ring at the door bell. Then I'll open it, and pouncing on me will be two mini Sasuke's . And then I'll yell at them and say that they're giving me osteoporosis."

Sasuke smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt after Kiba let go. "Osteoporosis? You know that's a bone disease right? I think you're talking about a migrane."

"Irreagardless, you have two adorable little babys inside you," Kiba said, cooing at his stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled. He grabbed a fist full of his friends hair and yanked his head upwards. "The corniness ends now, were going to your house," he said face to face with Kiba.

* * *

Naruto quickly ran into his house and shut the door behind him. He'd been eager all day to open the manila folder that Sasuke had given him. It was killing him wonder for hours what was in the manila folder. Part of him was suspicious because he had no idea why Sasuke would ever contemplate talking to him, let along giving him a present.

He pounced on his bed with the manila folder in his hand. He slowly lift the crease in the folder, but stopped. What if the reason Sasuke had given him the folder was because there was a bomb in it! ... No, even Sasuke wasn't that evil. He searched through the folder and frowned immediately at what was presented to him. From what he could tell it was a sonogramm there were two tiny heads that he could make out. Some hands-- '_Fuck! Shit I should've known he would've given me this crap,' _Naruto thought, slamming the pictures to his side.

He suddenly felt his heart beating against his chest. Out of curiousity he looked out of the corner of his eye and took another peek at the picture, and grabbed it so he could see it in full view. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, but he couldn't help but feel obligated to look at them. Sasuke's babies, his babies, they were beautiful. He eyes gather tears, and slowly drip down his cheeks.

As he looked at the pictures, sobbing at the beings before him Naruto heard a knock on the door. He quickly shut his mouth and hid the pictures under his pillow, he turned around when he heard the door open. There was no way anyone was seeing him in that position. "Naruto do want ramen for dinner?" he heard Jiraiya ask him.

He felt his shoulders shaking and pinched his arm to try and supress the sobs coming out of his mouth. He hiccuped as a loud sob came out of his mouth, he quickly put his hands over it. "Naruto are you okay?" he hear his gaurdian ask in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," he choked.

He could feel the suspicious look from Jiraiya burning into his back, he prayed that he would just leave him be. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone. It was too much for him to handle at one moment, he needed to cry his eyes out. And he couldn't explain it, but there was an ache in his heart that made him want to look at the pictures again, even though he knew he was going to cry. That ache, he knew he felt guilty, but after all that he couldn't honestly be guilty could he?

"I don't believe you, but I'll leave you alone," Jiraiya said warily.

Before his gaurdian could shut the door Naruto swiftly turned around, letting him see his tear stained face. "Jiraiya I hate myself," he sobbed. He looked at the ground unable to see the gray haired man who put his arms around him. He pulled away, he didn't want sympathy, he didn't deserve sympathy. "I made a mistake Jiraiya," he whispered, shaking his head at while he looked at the ground.

Jiraiya laughed lightly, Naruto could hear the bit of uncertainty in that chuckle. "You're probably overreacting Naruto, calm down."

"No!" Naruto shrieked. He put his palm on his forehead, when a throbbing came before him. He brought his shame filled eyes before Jiraiya, struggling to form a sentence, the shaking preventing him from doing so. "Y-You don't understand ... I've made a _huge_ mistake."

Jiraiya eyes filled with fear. "Naruto what have you done?"

* * *

Sasuke looked at himself in the schools bathroom mirror, finally he'd gotten some sleep, and finally he was relieved of stress. At least the stress, that conctantly erked him.

Knowing that he could finally just be himself was rejuvinating. He could be as pregnant as he wanted, and didn't have to give a crap about anyone seeing! Of course he would have deal with sneers from his fellow classmates, but he'd never gotten to giving much of a crap about them in his years of high school. Not much was to worry about except for grades, the baby, and Naruto.

Naruto. He was a little worried about him, ever since he'd given him the pictures a few days ago he hadn't been at school. He was even more worried that he might've hurt himself, but sonogram pictures couldn't really make that much of an effect on a person could it? He was starting to regret ever giving him the pictures, he should've just kept to his own buisness. it was stupid of him to think that giving Naruto the pictures would actually make him a little more open about the idea of having a child. Now he only felt stupid, he was ony provoking the situation even more.

_Bang!_

Sasuke jumped when he heard the sound of a door slamming. He turned around to yell at the asshole who freaked him out, but halted when he saw a disheveled looking Naruto. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks tear stained, he looked like he was far past the stage of a mental breakdown. "Naruto," he lightly whispered. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

Sasuke gulped and stepped closer to Naruto, only to be stopped when he took a step backward. "Naruto, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" All he could hear was the fainetst noise of sobbing.

The blond stood there, shaking furiously, holding the sonogram pictures in his hand crushing it with his grip. Disheveled wasn't quite the word anymore, he looked down right frightening. "I hate you, I fucking hate you."

* * *

LONG A.N.: Yay! Chapters up! Sorry for the cliffhanger, or sort of cliff hanger. The next one will be better. I felt kind of weird writing this chapter because a lot of you though he was going to try to get him an abortion, and I didn't know if you'd be dissapointed if I put that in or not. The idea didn't even come to me until you guys mentioned it, and even then I couldn't write it in because in my opinion even though Fugaku is sometimes a heartless bastard, I don't think he'd be that evil.

Well not much to say about this chapter, but I'm sorry I took so long to update. I lost track of time and realized I hadn't updated in forever. ( I wrote this weeks ago because my computer got fucked up) So yea sorry the chapter was way longer than expected. My computer decided to go retarded on me, it pissed me off. I had a play that took up a lot of my time so it made updates a bit slower, I'm an aspiring actress if you'd like to know. I also went through a bit of a writers block, I was going through a really dark phase, and seeing as this is like a dramedy romance, it was a bit hard to write. Then my computer got fucked up AGAIN and I had to fix it AGAIN. So yea sorry about that, summers coming soon so I'll be faster with these updates.

Thank you so much for the reviews! 28 reviews for one chapter! I was surprised, in a good way. If you guys kept that up I would love you forever. I appreciated that a lot, and it made me very happy so thanks to everyone who reviewed! Of course thank you to the people who put me on alerts too. I appreciated all of it a lot. Next chapter will be "Twisted" ... finally.

Well other than that please review and thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


	8. Tears and apologies

Title: Can you love yourself?

Warning: Sexual thingys xD , it's angsty probably not at first but im an angst lover therefore there will be angst but I can't put all my warnings cause it wouldn't be a surprise in later chapters. And of course, Mpreg

P.S. some character's will be OOC you WILL notice which ones don't kill me that's just how their characters are in the story.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi and Sasuke's dad is alive Itachi isn't evil

All characters are 15 except Itachi and his friends(who will be shown in later chapters) and except random extras (like unimportant people in the background you get it?? hope so) I decide to put

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_A few days earlier._

Silence filled the room, neither Naruto or Jiraiya uttered a single sentence. The sonogram lay flat on the coffee table that separated them from each other, it was there for the world to see. Naruto could see Jiraiya staring at, creases were forming on his forehead, so Naruto could he was angry, very angry. The only sound that could be heard was Jiraiya tapping his fingers against his knees, each tap added to the aching in Naruto's head that told him he was thoroughly screwed.

They had been in his room a few minutes ago and in a spur of the moment attempt to make himself feel less guilty, he had just told him the secret that took a jab at his heart everytime he thought about it. That he had gotten Sasuke pregnant. As the cursed words filled the room he'd prepared himself for the worst. Some yelling, a bit of punching, anything that could cause physical damage to him is what he expected. But Jiraiya had simply said "Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

At first Naruto had been relieved at this and started calming down, but he quickly realized that the worst was yet to come, that in five minutes the said 'worst' he had been dreading would come full throttle. He really hoped axes weren't involved, he was pretty sure those things hurt.

So there he sat five minutes later, waiting for the beat down. His blue eyes wandered down to the pictures that haunted him, but quickly found himself looking away. "Jiraiya, say something ... please," he pleaded in a soft voice.

Jiraiya's eyes looked directly into Naruto's, forming a glare that made the blonds skin crawl. "So let me start by asking how the fuck you got into this situation," he snapped.

He was not only royally pissed, he was shocked beyond his wits. For the fifteen years he'd known the boy, and the thirteen that he'd adopted him as his son, he never in his life would've thought that he would be getting into a situation like getting some poor boy knocked up. In fact he was surprised he would ever contemplate having sex. After years of proof reading his hentai novels, he figured the word sex would make the boy want to crawl under a hole and die. He knew Naruto had his idiotic moments, but this by far was the most idiotic he had _ever_ done.

Naruto brought his eyes to the couch he was sitting so he didn't have to look at him. He was definitely leaving out the fact that his friends had set him up on the sexcapade. "Well I was at a party, got really drunk and you know ..."

"Fucked him," Jiraiya finished. "So let me get this straight you fuck this boy, and leave him pregnant to deal with a mess this big?"

"Mmmhmm." God Naruto felt awkward. But even more he was fucking pissed, time machines would've been very convenient at that moment. His head snapped up when heard Jiraiya muttering about how he should've been more responsible. "You're acting as if this is my fault. He's the one who let me fuck him when I was drunk! Why should I have to deal with some stupid k-" He never got to finish his sentence as Jiraiya's hand came crashing down on his cheek, leaving a loud _smack!_ sound throughout the living room.

He brought his hand over to his red cheek, it was numb. He tried to keep the hot tears from leaking from his eyes, most of it was from surprise,he'd never seen Jiraiya this angry before. But damn the old man could really throw a punch. It was definitely his cue to shut up. He brought his tear filled eyes up to his guardian. "Jirai-"

"No! You're going to shut up and you're going to shut up now!" Jiraiya roared, making the blond jump. "In all the years that I've known you, never have I thought that you would be this selfish. What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. He saw Naruto look down at the sonogram, and he abruptly yanked the pictures and shoved them in his face. "They are your flesh and blood, they are a part of you! If anything you should help the boy for them!"

Naruto let the tears fall freely down his face and started to sob. "I-I know b-but I can't deal with this ... I-I'm only fifteen," he sobbed pathetically. "It wasn't e-even my fault."

Jiraiya shook his head in disgust. "This boy may be at fault, but you're at fault too. You should've had sense to know you do stupid shit when you're drunk! Lets not even get into the fact that it was fucking illegal. You're just as responsible and you are going to deal with the mess that you and this boy have caused," he snapped. The sound of the blond boys sobbing filled the room, and he scrunched his nose in distaste. "Stop crying, you have no no reason to cry. You look pathetic," he said with no remorse.

The boy struggled to stop at first, he couldn't believe Jiraiya was acting like this, he was _never_this angry. But eventually the crying ceased. "I'm sorry Jiraiya ."

"You have no need to say sorry to me, this boy is who you need to be apologizing to." He breathed in and out for a few minutes and continued, " What's this boys name anyway?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya pondered this for a minute. "Uchiha Sasuke ... Well we'll talk about this more tomorrow, but you will be helping this Uchiha Sasuke out. Starting with a job," he said.

Naruto looked up at him confused. "Why do I need a job?"

"You can't very well expect his family to pay the medical bills themselves, there's also the fact that this is twins were talking about. They need clothes, and a crib, and various other things. You're not going to just sit on your ass while this Sasuke struggles with carrying your babies."

"Okay."

Jiraiya looked at him one more time up and down as if examining him. "I'll also be wanting a meeting with Sasuke and his parents, you tell him about that and make sure we have a day planned," he said before starting up the stairs.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto called out. He wanted till the older man stopped and looked at him. "Do you hate me?"

"No ... but I've never been so ashamed of you in my life."

* * *

_Present day ..._

"I hate you, I fucking hate you."

Sasuke felt his heart stop. The way those words were said with such raw, unfathomable hate made his heart hurt. More than he can could handle, hearing the one person he he'd ever had feelings for say he fucking hated him made his heart constrict on him. He'd only tried to help, only tried to make things better between them, he only ever wanted his feelings returned and his babies cared for. And this is what he got out of it, a huge verbal bitch slap to the face. "You don't mean that," he whispered.

Naruto chuckled in a way that made Sasuke cringe. "Oh don't I? You fucking ruined my life! If I had never met you my life would've been perfect, but now I'm fucked for the rest of my life because of you!" he yelled, slamming the pictures on the sink. "I bet you just thought it'd be the icing on the cake to send me these pictures didn't you? You thought it would be fun to make my heart hurt like this."

"I didn't do anything to make you hate me, I gave you a choice, you did this to yourself," Sasuke said calmly, almost surprised by his self restraint. "I gave you those pictures, because I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't given you the chance to see them. I thought I was doing something nice, I'm sorry for hurting you."

Naruto scoffed and walked closer to the raven, till he was only an inch apart from him. "_The_Uchiha Sasuke thought he would do something nice? Don't make me laugh. If you wanted to do something nice you would've gotten an abortion the minute you found out you were pregnant, but now were both thoroughly screwed because you're a fat, wanton slut," he said having no control over the sentence, the venom dripping off every word said. When he saw Sasuke's eyes widen, his widened too. _'I didn't just fucking say that. Oh god I didn't even mean it, what the fuck is wrong with me?'_

As the last sentence was uttered from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke felt himself lose all self control and felt himself shivering. "Don't you fucking say that about me," he whispered in a shaky voice. "I'm a wanton slut? What about you then? You're some jackass who doesn't want to deal with the situation at hand because it's not convienant for you!" he yelled. "I can't wait to tell my kids ten years from now that their other father didn't want them because he couldn't be bothered!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruo shrieked.

"Oh have I pushed a button Uzumaki?" Sasuke teased. He smirked when he saw the blonds angry face turn into a down right livid one. He was getting to him, and he was liking it. He'd been taking his crap the past few months, and the idiot was going to see how it felt. "You know what I think? I think the reason that you're treating me like crap is because you're angry that you might just, possibly maybe, want to be an existent father. Or am I wrong?" he teased once more.

That's it Naruto had had it. That stupid brat had been making him look like an idiot for far too long, he was going to make sure he found a way to hurt him. Not physically though bu- _'Perfect._' As he pondered what he was going to say he formed a sly smile. "Actually I got a job yesterday."

Sasuke scrunched his nose in confusion. "How is that relevant?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Because I'll be helping out with the kids silly," Naruto teased. He tried not laugh when he saw Sasuke's expression lighten up.

"W-What?" the raven asked, throughly confused.

"Oh but don't worry I'm not doing this on my own accord, my guardian is making me," Naruto sneered, while shoving the sonogram into his chest. For a second he got a sort sick pleasure when he that Sasuke's face immediately fell, he bit on his quivering lip that signaled he was about to cry, put his hand on his forehead and looked for anything he possibly could to keep from looking at him in the eyes. "That's right cry, because you did this to yourself ... you made me hate you. If you weren't such a stupid slut this wouldn't have ha-" He stopped himself when he noticed that Sasuke was crying, sobbing like there was no tomorrow pleading for him to stop calling him a slut. He suddenly guilt invade him, he was horrible, he was evil. He was making a boy, who had already been knocked down more than a couple of times cry. He deserved to be shot.

"Why do you hate me so much? I know I'm pregnant, but I didn't ask for it to happen. I love you so much, what have I done to make you angry? Don't you know how much it hurts to have the one person you love absolutely hate you?" Sasuke asked while sobbing.

To Naruto, it felt like the enitre world stopped when he heard those three words. He didn't pay attention to the rest of what the Uchiha was saying, and only payed attention to the three words that were ringing in his ears. _'He couldn't possibly ... after all that I've done to him?'_Something in Naruto made him wrap his arms around the crying Uchiha, and he was immediately greeted with a warm feeling, not just a from the raven, but somewhere in his heart. He wanted wanted Sasuke, he wanted the twins. How hadn't he recognized this? "I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean any of it I swear, you're not a slut I'm just being a jerk," he whispered in his ear. "I'll be there for you."

A few minutes later the sobbing ceased and Sasuke yanked himself out of Naruto's arms. "Don't touch me, every time you do something bad happens," he whispered angrily. He shoved the pictures into his book bag and walked away and stopped at the bathroom door to turn around and look at Naruto. "Don't be there for me Naruto ... please don't," he said bitterly. "You're only doing this cause you don't like feeling guilty, because your _guardian _made you, my family has more than enough money to pay any kind of bill I might need for years. I know you hate me and that's fine, as long as you never talk to me again. I don't need any of you or your fucking guardians deranged sympathy," he snapped, walked out of the door and slammed it behind him

* * *

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late," Naruto said as he sat down at his friends lunch table. He'd decided to skip class to go to a local convenient store, it had took longer than expected, but he had gotten what he'd come for. He shuffled through his bag and grunted when he brought out a large bag of Cheetos's out of his book bag, ploppng onto the table.

His group of friends, Shiakmaru, Ino, and Sakura stared at him warily for a while. "What are you doing with cheetoh's? Ino asked curtly.

"Yeah I thought you hated those things,"Sakura said.

Naruto scoffed. "I do, the things make me want to puke." He directed his attention towards Sasuke, who was a few table across of them and his expression immediately softened afterwards. "I got these for Sasuke," he said with a one sided smile plastered on his face. When he brought his attention backs towards his friends, he frowned at their skeptical looks. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Why would you give Sasuke cheetoh's?" Sakura asked with obvious distaste in her voice.

Naruto frowned upon hearing the question. Did they really hate Sasuke that much? He had never so much as said a word to them, never once blinked in their direction. "He's been going though some rough times recently ..." '_Because of me.'_He sighed in frustration, he couldn't believe he was explaining himself to these people. "I heard he liked Cheetos's, so I though I'd go and get him some at the convenient store. Is there something so wrong with that?"

Shikamaru coughed. " I personally think that was a really sweet thing to d-"

"Why are you being so nice to him just because his stupid ass forgot a condom?" Sakura snapped. " 'Rough times'? He got himself into the situation, he deserves no sympathy. And you're a dumb ass if you give him any."

"Jesus Sakura give it a fucking rest," Shikamaru groaned. Ino agreed with him.

Sakura, who looked like she completely disregarded the statement, set her eyes on Naruto. "You're acting as if you're obligated to fufill his needs. What are you in love with him or something?" she shrieked, almost loud enough for the entire world to hear.

Naruto immediately felt his face flush at the question, mentally cursing at himself. He couldn't give any clue to the reasons behind his actions, or he'd be ruined. "That's not relevant," he whispered, his embarrassment far from concealed.

Sakura looked like she was about to say something, but Ino cut in."Then why are you acting like this? Are you the father of his kid or something?" Ino joked, obviously trying to lighten up the tension in the situation. It was followed by laughter from Shikamaru, and Sakura. She obviously didn't realize that the comment hit home, she was too busy laughing to see the pained look in the blonds eyes.

"No," was the quiet response from the blond. He looked down at the table to keep his face from showing. Soon all laughter died down, and his friends casual expressions were soon replaced with shocked ones. As if immediately picking up on the reason for Naruto's silence. They were all thinking the same thing, he couldn't possibly be right?

"Is there something you need to tell us Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in a suspicious tone.

There was silence for a good few minutes as Naruto contemplated something to say, that wouldn't make them even more suspicious than they already sounded. God he was an idiot, he cursed his friends for being smart. They always picked up on the things he wanted them to know the least. "No!" he exclaimed. He examined their faces to see if they believed him, and suddenly felt a desperate feeling within him spring forth. They didn't look convinced for a minute. "There's no possible way because-"

"You slept with him though. You guys had sex," Sakura cut in. "I remember because we set you up with him and you came yelling at us the next day about how we ruined your life," she said as if hit by a sudden epiphany. She reverted her eyes to Sasuke and examined him up and down. "He's got to be at least four months pregnant, and when did you sleep with him?"

Naruto felt his world crashing beneath him. He was now, thoroughly fucked.

Ino seemed to be counting the days in her head and said, "It's been about four months since then." With this they all turned their heads and looked at Naruto. Sakura shocked, Ino amused, and Shikamaru's expression was unreadable. "You're the father aren't you?"

"You guys are being stupid, so I had sex with him, that doesn't make the father. It could be any guy here. I'm out of here," Naruto said getting up from his seat, bringing his book bag and Cheetos's along with him. He couldn't believe it. One of the few things he dreaded was happening to him. People were finding out. But wait, he was probably being irrational. Who said they suspected him of fathering a child ... No he wasn't that stupid, and neither were they. If anything, they now definitely suspected him of being the father now. Naruto sighed at the thought. He knew Ino and Sakura didn't exactly fancy Sasuke, if they'd found out he was the father they probably wouldn't talk to him anymore. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Gosh, everything was really back firing on him.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and absentmindedly held his stomach. Kiba and him had been discussing how he was going to raise the twins alone. He loved his friend dearly, but in all honesty with every word being spoken, he realized how alone in all of this he really was. He had virtually no one to help him, only Kiba, his father, and Itachi. He was glad for it, but he would've liked to have Naruto with him too. Going to check ups, buying baby clothes, asking to feel his stomach when the baby kicked. It made him smile and frown, because it was a nice fantasy, but when it cam down to it, he'd probably ... no he'd never have Naruto there for him.

"Can we not talk about this right now Kiba," he said poking at the food before him. "I can't deal with all the emotions being registered right now, and if we keep going I might murder an innocent by stander."

"Alright," Kiba said. He looked at the food that Sasuke wasn't touching and raised an eyebrow. "Are you eating that?" he asked. A simple shake of the head was given, indicating he wasn't going to eat it and Kiba pouted. "You need to eat, if not for yourself then for the twins," he said, receiving a glare from the Uchiha.

"I'm getting fatter as we speak. I can practically feel the fat growing on my thighs, I think they can handle it if I don't each lunch," he growled. He couldn't deny he loved them, but with his thighs becoming thicker, his hormones raging more fiercely, and the constant ridicule he received on a daily basis, he was on a very thin line of ice. And once it melted he was definitely going to explode. "The food looks repulsing anyways," he grumbled.

Kiba chuckled and mutter under his breath, "You think you're fat now? Wait a few months and you'll be huge, I can't wait to see how you lose that weight." His eyes met Sasuke's and saw the fiery raging in them, he could practically see the flames surging in them. He suddenly felt very, very scared. "You heard that didn't you? I'm kidding Sasuke you're very sk-"

He was interuppted as a Geometry hit him square in the face, and landed on his lap. "Well you could've hit me with something lighter," he said rubbing his face. He looked at Sasuke who's face turned from angry, to somber. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Sasuke shook his head. "I got in a fight with Naruto this morning ... a bad one," he said a matter of factly. "He called me a fat, wanton slut."

Kiba looked incredulous and shook his head. He was getting really tired of that dumb ass blond and his comments. every time Sasuke talked about him, there always seemed to be something negative coming out that asses mouth. This was his friend he was messing with, if anymore tears were shed because of that asshole he would be buried under the ground. "I'm seriously going to murder him. Is that okay with you? I was thinking about something involving knifes."

Suddenly he saw a head of blond hair that belonged to the person in question heading their way. God where did the asshole come off? He couldn't honestly think that he could just waltz in, make the situation better, and pretend he had any decency left in him. "The assholes coming," Kiba warned Sasuke, who immediately turned around and groaned.

When the blond reached their table Kiba growled. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he snapped. He could tell the blond knew what he knew, as he tensed uncomfortably.

Naruto turned his attention toward Sasuke who was looking down at their table to keep from looking at him. "Sasuke?" he said trying to get the ravens attention. When he got his attention he said," I felt really bad about what happened today ... what I said was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me."

The raven gave him a skeptical look and rolled his eyes. "And what was the point of all this?"

"Well ..." Naruto brought out the large bag of Cheetos's he bought earlier. He could see the ravens mouth water. "There's probably nothing I can do to appease for what I did and said, but I heard you"ve acquired a taste for Cheetos's lately so I bought you a really large bag. I figured it would be a nice way to end your day," he said.

"Cheetoh's," Sasuke practically squealed.

Kiba scoffed. "Sasuke can't be bought with something as silly as Cheetos's."

Sasuke immediately cast his friend a death glare, and he quickly pursed his lips together and shut up. "Yes I can," he said. He held his hands out for the bag of cheetoh's until Kiba smacked his hands away. "Kiba I'm hungry and I'm starting to get angry, and that's not a good combination .. for you."

"If you take those chips you're selling you're soul to the devil," Kiba said.

"Okay." Sasuke didn't need to think twice and happily took the bag of Cheetos's. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem," Naruto said. He kneeled down till his mouth was to Sasuke ear. "Meet me at by the lockers after school," he whispered ever so quietly. He stood up and smiled at Kiba who glared at him. "Well I better get going." And with that he left leaving Sasuke and Kiba alone.

Kiba looked at the bag disapprovingly. "I can't believe you took that. After all he's done to you?" He tried to get Sasuke to listen but the boy was too busy scarfing down the orange chips. "You know this is exactly how a dysfunctional relationship starts. He keeps breaking your heart, and you take him back every time. He'll shower with little gifts and you'll forget all the bad things he's done, till you start fighting again. Then eventually you guys will fight everyday, and you'll hate eachother beyond belief, but you'll be too scared to leave," he said with a pout.

Sasuke glanced at him after he swallowed a handful of Cheetos's. "What's that supposed to mean? Were not even together, I'm still mad at him, but he bought me cheetoh's Kiba. And you know how much I love those," he said with an annoyed tone.

His friend sighed. "Just promise me you won't let him hurt you anymore."

* * *

Time was killing him. Naruto felt like he was going to explode, he'd waited for six hours wondering where their conversation at the was going to go. He knew all the things he wanted to say, but he was worried Sasuke wouldn't give a damn what he had to say. What he had done in the bathroom earlier that day, he felt like there was no going back. And looking back on it, he couldn't believe he had been so horrible. He was never that horrible to anyone, to say all those things to someone he supposedly had feelings, there had to be something wrong with him. If he had been Sasuke he wouldn't have talked to him ever again.

If that wasn't enough. There was only three minutes of class till school got over, three minutes that felt like three hours. What the hell was wrong with clocks these days? He felt like every passing minute, was a minutes less that Sasuke would want to hear what he said. or even hear what he said at all. And he couldn't afford all the last time, he was just about ready to just walk right out of class.

_Riiing!_

Naruto darted out of class and ran down the hallways, bumping into more than a few irritated passerbys. When he finally got to the lockers he took in a few deep breaths. His heart, unfortunately, was beginning to beat faster more than usual. All the unanswered questions that had been running through his head for the past few hours would finally be answered, the problem was he didn't know if he'd like those answers.

His heart froze when he saw Sasuke heading towards him, seemingly distracted. His heart slowed down a bit, well at least he had come and hadn't ditched him. When the raven reached him he gave a half hearted smile, he was just as nervous the fellow blond. "So what do want to talk about?" he asked. he noticed out of the corner of his eye that a few people that passed by looked at them both questionably and started whispering. "This probably wasn't such a good place to go, we can go if you like."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't care if they talk. I just want to talk to you ... about us." When he said 'us' he was referring to him, Sasuke, and the twins. "When you told me about them I didn't know what to think, I needed time to think about everything. Part of me didn't want anything to do with them or you, because I was scared that it would affect where I'd be five years from now. I didn't want to be living on paycheck to paycheck, living in a broke ass apartment with a bunch of screaming kids. The other half th-"

"You felt the need to explain the first half? I've seen it firsthand you know cause apparently I'm a fat, wanton whore ... oh no wait it was slut, well who cares they're both the same," Sasuke said with an edge to his voice.

_'Oh god, he's still bitter,'_Naruto thought. He wasn't going to say he didn't expect it, he had every right to be. "And I'm very sorry about saying that, when I get angry my mind goes into asshole mode and I have no idea what I'm saying till after I say," he said hastily. "You're not fat and you're not a slut. I'm just a jackass who doesn't have control over what he says sometimes."

Sasuke sighed. "You can continue."

"Well the other half of me wanted so badly to help. To be there for you, in a way I wanted to have the family I didn't get to have, be the father that I never got. And I thought it'd be a good way to find out why I couldn't stop thinking about you after that night," Naruto explained.

Sasuke pondered this for a while and finally said, "So why did you call me here?"

Naruto tried to come up with something to say, but he'd forgotten everything he'd thought about the entire day. His nerves were getting to him. He did remember one thing though, and he was going to say it. "I'm not ready to be a parent," he said. He looked at Sasuke who looked like he was about to hit something, he was obviously wondering the the hell he'd come in the first place. "But I'm ready to be there for you, I want to help. With appointments, money, everything. And when the times comes that you have to give birth, I don't care if I'm still not ready, I'll be there for you and the twins."

The raven stood quiet for a minute and his expression was hard to read. It was killing Naruto, he had to say something before he exploded. He had to forgive him right? If not forgive him then, at least let him help? "Please say something." he muttered. "Do you forgive me or ..."

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll forget with you've said tome over the past few months, and I don't know if I'll forgive you, but I'll let it go for now. If you're really sure that you want to be there for me, then you can. Who am I to deny you the right, you're their father after all." He was immediately pulled into a hug by Naruto, who was yelling more thank you's than he'd heard in his lifetime.

"You won't regret this I swear," Naruto said.

Sasuke suddenly felt something inside him. He didn't know if it was fear, happiness, love, or hate, but it was definitely there. He brought his mouth up to Naruto's ear, who still had him in a hug. He whispered softly, "Please, please don't make me regret it."

* * *

**In the next chapter: Naruto's, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Fugaku will meet and discuss the pregnancy for the first time. What will Fugaku do when he sees the boy who impregnated his youngest son?And Sasuke attends attends a group meeting for pregnant males like himself, run by Iruka sensei.**

A.N. Sorry for being late with the update. I was originally doing my other story, but I had writers block like a bitch so I decided to do this instead. I liked writing this chapter. Obviously it's a bit more serious than other chapters. Well for all of you who hate Naruto ... at least he's not so much of an ass anymore? lol But he was "super ass" at the beginning of the chapter! I can't give away too much as to what's going to happen, but I will say that you guys probably won't hate him for long.

I'm just curious, but would you guys want me to write in a chapter about the way the whole Sasuke sleeps with everybody thing came about? The day that him and Deidara did the naughty, and he infamously dumped him the next day? I really want to write that as a chapter, but I'd like to know what you think. You can tell me that in a review.

I'm going to write "To love the unloved" and I'll have it by Friday! I swear, I'm buckling down!

Well I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Over 20 reviews! I was happy ... it's weird how I only got three per chapter in the beginning and then suddenly it was like ... BAM! I'm super happy that I get this many reviews.

That's all I have to say really. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, let me know what you liked, criticism, etc. It helps my creative juices flow.


	9. Deleting and rewriting read!

_**Hey everyone!! You haven't heard from me in a while right? Well I'm super sorry. The last few months have been VERY and I mean VERY stressful for me. I can't go into much detail, but I can tell you this: I shall delete this story. **_

**_... "GASP!" ... Ha ha, actually I'm going to delete so that I can rewrite it and make it better! So here's my plan: I'm going to delete this, and "To love the unloved" so that I can not only make the chapters better, but I'm going to add in some stuff that really explains these story's more, along with taking out some necessary things. The chapters will be longer, and I will go into more detail about things._**

**_So, yes that's basically my plan. I think deleting and rewriting these story's will only help make the story better for you. Plus, I'm just not liking where some things are going. I know exactly what I'm doing ... and it won't take me more than three months, I promise!_**

**_In fact, you can expect an update on one of these storys, or maybe even both, by the end of this weekend! I'm so excited to rewrite and make it better! I hope you guys are too! I suggest you put me on author alert so that you know when these storys are updated. That's all for now, bye!_**

**_P.S. Any suggestions would be cool too. You can also tell me if you want me to delete it and rewrite, or keep it as is (although I think the first option is better)._**


End file.
